12 meses
by edemirekly
Summary: Y luego vino el beso. Y con el beso el olvido. El olvido de que estaban rompiendo las reglas; el olvido de que su equipo dormía a sólo unos metros de distancia; el olvido de que aún estaban siendo vigilados por sus superiores; el olvido de que aquello traería consecuencias para ambos.
1. Enero

**CAPITULO 1. ENERO**

Aunque era pleno invierno, estaban en las Vegas, donde el frío se sobrellevaba mucho mejor entre máquinas tragaperras y partidas de póquer. Después de resolver su último caso, Hotch les había dado la noche libre antes de tomar el avión a la mañana siguiente.

Y no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad.

Reid era el único que había renunciado a tentar a la fortuna en el casino. Había preferido ir a visitar a su madre antes de regresar a Virginia. Hotch y Rossi se habían retirado relativamente temprano, y poco después lo hacía J.J., agotada no sólo por el caso, sino por el cansancio acumulado de cuidar de un niño pequeño.

Emily sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan pronto. Había arrastrado a Morgan a la mesa de póquer, donde había demostrado que definitivamente no era recomendable enfrentarse a ella. Morgan la observaba con diversión, disfrutando de aquella versión de su compañera, relajada y eufórica al mismo tiempo. Ultimamente, era difícil verla así, pero aquella noche, tal vez influenciada por el alcohol que había ingerido se parecía un poco más a la persona que había sido antes de su huida a París.

-Creo que ya me puedo dar por satisfecha. Será mejor que volvamos.

Absorto como estaba, Morgan no se dio cuenta de que ella había recogido todas sus fichas dando por terminada su sesión de juegos.

\- ¿Vamos a cambiarlas?.- Le propuso Morgan señalando hacia las fichas.

Con un guiño travieso, Emily le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que la siguiera. Morgan caminó detrás de ella entre el tumulto de gente que aún había en el local, hasta que llegaron a la caja. Después de cambiar las fichas, salieron del casino. Su hotel estaba apenas a unos metros de allí, escogido específicamente sin sala de juegos. No habría sido una buena imagen para el FBI.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, tomaron el ascensor que daba a la quinta planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones que Penélope les había reservado.

En cuanto entraron en el ascensor, Emily se dejó caer sobre una de sus paredes, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo cansada que estaba ni del alcohol que había ingerido. Sospechaba que le pasaría factura al día siguiente.

Dejó que Morgan pulsara el botón del ascensor y pronto éste comenzó a ascender piso a piso.

-¿Has perdido tu capacidad para soportar el alcohol?- Se burló el. Había buscado su propio apoyo en la misma pared que ella.

Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

\- Más bien mi capacidad para trasnochar... - Confesó con un resoplido- Pero no estoy borracha si eso es lo que estas preguntando...- Le aclaró un par de segundos después.

El timbre sonó para avisarles de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Morgan le cedió el paso a Emily y luego salió detrás de ella, que ya estaba buscando la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación.

Todos los miembros del equipo se alojaban en aquella planta, pero ella era la que tenia la habitación más cercana al ascensor. La habitación de Morgan estaba junto a la de ella, y luego las de J.J. Hotch y Rossi, todas en el mismo lado del pasillo. Entreabrió la puerta, pero en lugar de entrar, se volvió hacia Morgan que aún permanecía junto a ella.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué le había propuesto algo así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Apenas quedaban unas horas para que el avión despegara, y era evidente que necesitaban dormir.

Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado sueño en aquel momento.

Inmediatamente se percató de su desconcierto y, también inmediatamente, Emily se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

\- Lo siento...No te estaba proponiendo nada deshonesto...- Bromeó ella torpemente, haciendo un hincapié exagerado en sus ultimas palabras. Sólo quería estar segura de que Morgan entendiera que no había pretendido cruzar ninguna línea, a pesar de que últimamente las líneas entre ellos parecían haberse difuminado. Ambos eran totalmente conscientes de eso, y por eso ambos se esforzaban en volver a la zona segura en cada una de las ocasiones en que eso ocurría.

Posiblemente el alcohol no ayudara con eso.

Aún Morgan permaneció en silencio, simplemente observándola, como si estuviera estudiando con detenimiento la situación.

Su cercanía, tampoco ayudaba.

Y que se inclinara ligeramente sobre ella para hablarle al oído, aún menos.

\- Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas...

Hasta que sonrió, Emily tuvo serias dudas de si era una insinuación real o sólo una broma que había ido un poco más allá. A la sonrisa, añadió un leve arqueamiento de cejas, que le indicaba claramente que esperaba una réplica.

Por su parte, no estaba muy segura de cuál darle sin empeorar la situación. Estaba coqueteando con ella de aquel modo en que solía hacerlo y que a veces le daba la impresión de que no eran más que pequeñas provocaciones para comprobar hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar.

\- Y exactamente... ¿Qué es lo que sugieres que se quede en Las Vegas?.

Había formulado la pregunta sofocando una pequeña risita. Esperaba que él se uniera a ella, pero en su lugar Morgan la miró de un modo extraño. Ya no sonreía, y su expresión había adquirido cierta gravedad muy alejada de la reacción que había esperado. Contuvo la respiración sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

\- Será mejor que entres sola en esa habitación, Emily...

Su voz, sonó tan grave como su rostro. Cálida, profunda y suave, y al mismo tiempo resignada. Emily se quedó paralizada sin saber cómo encajar sus palabras y sólo reaccionó cuando Morgan dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Derek...Espera...

En un gesto impulsivo, su mano se posó en su antebrazo, como si tratara de detenerlo, a pesar de que no era más que un toque suave que jamás habría impedido que Morgan se apartara si realmente hubiera querido hacerlo.

Funcionó.

Y ahora se hallaban de nuevo frente a frente, conscientes de que se encontraban atrapados entre el deseo y el deber y de que si alguno de los dos daba el paso, el otro se vería irrevocablemente arrastrado más allá de la línea que se habían prometido no cruzar.

Fue Morgan quien rompió el silencio, con una frase ambigua, pero sólo en apariencia. Comprobó a su alrededor que no había ningún testigo inoportuno y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, apoyando su mano contra la pared junto a la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres?.

En lugar de responder, Emily deslizó su mano desde su antebrazo hasta su pecho, obligándose a mantener su mirada. Su respiración se volvió más agitada, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron, el rubor coloreó sus mejillas y mordisqueó su labio inferior de una forma inconsciente. Su expresión se convirtió en una mezcla de miedo y anhelo que Morgan supo interpretar sin atisbo de dudas.

Y luego vino el beso.

Y con el beso el olvido.

El olvido de que estaban rompiendo las reglas; el olvido de que su equipo dormía a sólo unos metros de distancia; el olvido de que aún estaban siendo vigilados por sus superiores; el olvido de que aquello traería consecuencias para ambos.

La razón, dio paso al deseo acumulado durante todos aquellos meses, quizás también durante años de negación. ¿Quien podría asegurarlo?. En aquel momento sólo importaba el aquí y el ahora. Sin despegar sus labios el uno del otro, Emily arrastró a Morgan hacia el interior de la habitación y cerraron la puerta torpemente, convirtiendo aquel lugar en el único en el mundo.

Se desnudaron mutuamente sin dar tregua ni oportunidad a que la sensatez regresara. Entre caricias, jadeos y besos consiguieron llegar a la cama, donde se deshicieron de las últimas prendas de ropa que aún llevaban.

Pronunciaron sus nombres entre gemidos, intercambiaron miradas entre silencios y culminaron su pecado con un beso.

Morgan se dejó caer junto a Emily y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Luego permanecieron así, sin pronunciar palabra durante largo tiempo, hasta que consiguieron recuperar el aliento y una pequeña parte de su cordura. Sin embargo, aún estaban en su pequeño santuario improvisado, y aunque las cosas comenzaban a ser de nuevo reales, podrían esperar hasta el alba.

\- Te has deshecho de él...

Su voz ronca y suave, rompió el silencio. Morgan acariciaba con delicadeza el pecho de Emily, alrededor de donde una vez había estado el tatuaje con que Doyle la había marcado. Ahora apenas era visible una pequeña cicatriz.

Emily se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, encajando sus palabras. Luego levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Lo sabías?.

Morgan detuvo un momento su mano sobre la piel blanca que rodeaba la cicatriz, y luego llevó su mano hasta su mejilla. Dejó un beso en sus labios antes de contestar.

\- Vi tus informes médicos.

Emily apenas murmuró un pequeño "oh", que no indicaba más que acababa de ser consciente de lo que Morgan se había implicado en la captura de Doyle. A partir de ahí, ninguno de los dos tenía mayor interés en profundizar en aquel tema.

Permanecieron despiertos hasta que la primera luz del amanecer atravesó el ventanal de la habitación, recordándoles que debían reunirse con el resto del equipo en el jet.

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, en la comprensión mutua de que aquello debía terminar allí, de que no había oportunidad para ellos más allá de aquel lugar. Derek fue el primero en levantarse de la cama. Debía regresar a su habitación antes de que los demás se percataran de que no había dormido allí. Buscó las prendas que había llevado la noche anterior y que ahora yacían esparcidas por el suelo y se vistió.

\- Tengo que irme...- Le anunció de forma innesaria.

Emily pudo ver un rastro de culpa en su expresión. ¿Era así como se sentía?. ¿Estaba arrepentido de aquella noche?. Sabía que en algún momento debían hablar, pero ahora la prioridad era ocultar a sus amigos lo ocurrido entre ellos.

\- Está bien... Ten cuidado al salir...

Antes de que lo hiciera, la besó de nuevo en los labios, y luego salió de la habitación, después de cerciorarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily no volvió a verlo hasta que Derek entró en el jet. Había sido el último en llegar, cuando ya todos habían ocupado sus asientos.

Cruzaron sus ojos brevemente, sabiendo que más tiempo podría suponer una sospecha entre un grupo de perfiladores. Morgan evitó intencionadamente sentarse cerca de Emily, que se había refugiado en la parte trasera del avión, alejada del resto del equipo. Tomo asiento junto a J.J., dispuesto a unirse a la partida de póquer que estaba a punto de iniciarse entre Rossi, Reid y J.J. Hotch ya se había enfrascado en los informes del caso, adelantándose al trabajo que les esperaba una vez llegaran a Virginia.

Renuente a reunirse con el resto, Emily se abstrajo en la relectura de uno de sus libros favoritos de Kurt Vonnegut, "matadero cinco". De algún modo consiguió sumergirse tanto en él, que no se percató de que Morgan estaba a su lado, de pie, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

Antes de aceptar, miró hacia adelante, comprobando que nadie parecía reparar en ellos. La partida de póquer había terminado, y ahora cada uno parecía distraído con el teléfono móvil en el caso de J.J,, y con los auriculares escuchando música en el caso de Reid. Desde donde estaba no podía ver lo que hacían Hotch y Rossi, pero por su posición, asumió que el primero debía seguir con sus informes y el segundo probablemente estaría leyendo algún libro.

Por fin sonrió con cierto alivio, dejó a un lado el libro, y tomó la taza de café. Estaba caliente, y se sentía bien entre sus manos. Morgan tomo asiento frente a ella, evitando ser objeto de miradas curiosas.

\- Gracias...- Susurró Emily, tomando un sorbo- Lo necesitaba. Anoche no dormí mucho- Añadió casi sin pensar. En el último momento se dio cuenta de que en el caso de Derek, era una información innecesaria y entornó los ojos, regañándose a sí misma.

Morgan esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y, sabiendo que nadie podía verlos, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Fue increíble...- Le confesó inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella. Emily sintió cierta envidia de que él pudiera permitirse aquel pequeño gesto íntimo. Estaba de espaldas al resto, al contrario que ella, que tenía enfrente a todo el equipo y especialmente a J.J y a Reid.- Y no me arrepiento.

\- Yo tampoco...- Admitió ella- Pero si alguien se entera de esto...- Le advirtió con pensar. No necesitaba decir más. Aún estaban siendo evaluados, y una vulneración de las normas en aquel momento podría afectar no sólo a ellos, sino al resto del equipo.

\- No tienen por qué enterarse... Esto quedará entre nosotros, Emily...- Morgan hizo una pausa, como si tratara de reunir valor- Tal vez más adelante...

Emily no esperaba aquello. Creía que las cosas estaban claras. Lo que había ocurrido no podía volver a repetirse. Ambos lo sabían. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, proponiéndole ¿el qué exactamente?.

\- Será mejor que nos centremos en el aquí y ahora...

No pretendía ser cortante, pero el miedo a que aquello se volviera incontrolable pudo más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Vio la decepción en sus ojos, antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta. Morgan suspiró con resignación y se apartó de nuevo de ella, liberando su mano, que hasta ese momento seguía sosteniendo.

\- Está bien.. - Cedió al fin- Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas- Sentenció con una sonrisa triste.

Y así fue, al menos durante un tiempo.


	2. Febrero

**Capítulo 2. Febrero.**

Durante un tiempo Emily creyó realmente que habían superado aquel pequeño desliz en Las Vegas. Los primeros días no habían sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos implicados, pero con el paso de las semanas, habían conseguido recuperar cierta "normalidad" en su relación.

Hasta su último caso.

Víctimas que tendrían que vivir con el recuerdo que sus verdugos habían dejado en sus cuerpos. Verdugo que había vuelto a sus vidas para convertirlas de nuevo en un infierno. Las similitudes con lo que le había ocurrido a ella misma, no habían pasado desapercibidas para nadie en el equipo y podía notarlo en cada una de sus miradas. Sin embargo, todos se habían mantenido al margen, dejándole espacio para curar sus propias heridas. La conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no necesitaba que la agobiaran con su excesiva preocupación.

Los días siguientes habían sido duros. No podía borrar de su mente los recuerdos que tanto se había esforzado por apartar. Las pesadillas habían vuelto cuando creía que ya se habían convertido en una anécdota. Habría deseado que Morgan se hubiera acercado a ella, pero éste parecía haberse comprometido a respetar la decisión que ella misma había tomado un mes atrás, así que ni siquiera podía culparlo. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba. Podía leer la inquietud en su rostro. Sus cualidades para compartimentar no eran tan buenas últimamente, especialmente delante de él, pero salvo durante los casos, Morgan evitaba coincidir con ella a solas y permanecía encerrado durante horas en su despacho.

Nunca habría admitido en voz alta que cuando aquella mañana había acudido al gimnasio conocía de antemano que Morgan estaría allí. Madrugaba para entrenar a solas, antes de comenzar la jornada laboral. Aquella noche apenas había podido dormir. En un principio su intención había sido ir a correr por el parque, pero dado que aún ni siquiera había amanecido, decidió conducir hacia las oficinas. Al llegar no se sorprendió al ver la furgoneta de Morgan en el garaje. Suspiró largamente mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de que aquello era una buena idea y, aunque no funcionó, no cambió sus planes.

Morgan estaba absorto haciendo abdominales en mitad del gimnasio. Se había quitado la camiseta y las gotas de sudor brillaban en su piel oscura. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Emily estuvo casi a su altura.

Se detuvo al instante, mientras fruncía el ceño totalmente desconcertado. No era para menos. Aquella no era una hora habitual para ella.

Por un segundo creyó que su presencia lo había disgustado, e instintivamente dio un paso atrás maldiciéndose por haber tomado aquella decisión tan estúpida.

Morgan leyó inmediatamente su expresión avergonzada, y reaccionó levándose con rapidez. Antes de que ella pudiera dar un segundo paso, ya la había tomado de la mano impidiéndoselo.

\- No tienes que irte... Sólo me ha sorprendido verte aquí...- Su explicación fue más una disculpa que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Lo siento... Sabía que iba a encontrarte...- Admitió ella en un alarde de sinceridad- Es sólo que necesitaba distraerme un poco... Sé que últimamente todo ha sido algo extraño entre nosotros... Me gustaría que las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes... Quisiera recuperar a mi amigo...

Esperó por su respuesta, con el corazón convertido en un puño y su respiración contenida en su pecho.

\- ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?.

Aquella proposición, que no escondía ni un atisbo de resentimiento fue justo lo que necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento. Aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida y volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

\- No te atrevas a dejarme ganar, Morgan... Me lo tomaré como una falta de respeto...- Bromeó ella cuando éste le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a acercarse un poco más, en referencia clara a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- No se me ocurriría...

Sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar, Morgan se lanzó contra ella, haciéndole una llave con tanta destreza que en unos segundos Emily se encontró atrapada de espaldas contra su pecho. La había agarrado de las manos, inmovilizándola, pero afortunadamente aún tenía sus piernas libres. Con un rápido movimiento, consiguió desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para escapar de él. Pronto se encontraron de nuevo frente a frente, y aprovechó para ofrecerle su mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras Morgan aceptaba su pequeña derrota con estoicidad.

\- Buen movimiento, agente Prentiss... Pero no olvides que eso te lo enseñé yo...

Afortunadamente para él, aún tenía unos cuantos trucos que ella desconocía, y a partir de aquel momento los usó todos sin piedad. Tenía que admitir sin embargo, que Emily había recuperado su estado físico. Sin duda había seguido entrenando a solas después del caso de Las Vegas. Antes de aquello, solían quedar para ir a correr y para practicar en el campo de tiro, pero de mutuo acuerdo habían decidido dejarlo por un tiempo.

De cualquier manera, él seguía superándola en fuerza. Los dos debían haber sabido de antemano que aquello iba a terminar justo como finalmente lo hizo: Con Emily en el suelo, inmovilizada por el cuerpo de Morgan, y con sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

Estando así, tan cerca, vestidos con aquella escueta indumentaria deportiva y el sudor de su piel mezclándose, ambos se preguntaron en qué momento se les había ocurrido que aquello había sido una buena idea.

\- ¿Te rindes?...- La instó Morgan mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. A oídos de Emily sin embargo, aquella sugerencia no sonó en absoluto a una pregunta relacionada con su entrenamiento. Y lo peor de todo, es que en aquel instante Emily supo que era Morgan, y solo Morgan lo que necesitaba para olvidar los últimos días.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?...- Respondió ella de forma críptica. Acompañó a su pregunta su gesto personal de mordisquearse su labio inferior, sabiendo exactamente el efecto que causaba en él. Lo confirmó al sentir su erección contra su cuerpo segundos después.

Y allí estaban otra vez, en el mismo punto que hacía un mes, sólo que ahora no estaban en Las Vegas, sino en su centro de trabajo.

Por un momento estuvieron a punto de romper de nuevo todas las reglas y en el peor sitio posible. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Morgan terminara de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, Emily tuvo un instante de lucidez, y apartó el rostro lo suficiente como para evitar que atrapara sus labios tanto como tenía atrapado su cuerpo.

\- Derek... Hay cámaras...- Le recordó en un susurro.

Aquello fue suficiente para que ambos volvieran a la realidad. ¿Qué diablos habían estado a punto de hacer?. Habían dado con la verdadera razón por la que se habían estado rehuyendo. Esto era lo que sucedía cuando bajaban la guardia.

Morgan aflojó su agarre sobre ella, y se incorporó. Luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. De nuevo, frente a frente, se encontraron en una situación demasiado incómoda como para hablar de lo que casi había ocurrido.

\- Voy a ducharme... - Se limitó a informarle Morgan, sin especificar que lo que necesitaba realmente era una ducha fría.- Deberías hacer lo mismo...

Emily no pudo distinguir si estaba más arrepentido o más decepcionado. Quizás ambas cosas a partes iguales. En cualquier caso, pronto Morgan recogió su camiseta del suelo, donde la había dejado poco después de comenzar su entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia la zona de los vestuarios.

Ella esperó a que desapareciera tras la puerta y luego siguió sus pasos. La zona de vestuarios de hombres y mujeres estaban una al lado de la otra. Dentro de cada uno de ellos había una zona de taquillas, otra de duchas y otra más apartada, separada también por una puerta, de aseos.

Se detuvo frente a los vestuarios femeninos, y se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Desde allí escuchó el sonido de una de las duchas. Morgan ya debía estar en ella. Con aquel pensamiento se dirigió hacia allí, rezando para que aún fuera demasiado temprano como para que ningún testigo inoportuno pudiera verla.

Sigilosamente se adentró en el vestuario. Sabía que estaban solos, pero aún así seguía debatiéndose entre seguir adelante o salir huyendo. Sólo cuando se encontró frente a la ducha que ahora ocupaba Morgan, separados sólo por un mampara a través de la cual podía distinguir su silueta, supo con certeza dos cosas: Que definitivamente aquello era un error, y que era un error que estaba dispuesta a cometer.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la mampara se abrió, sólo lo suficiente como para que Morgan se asomara por ella. No había sido algo casual, era evidente que también la había visto a través de aquella.

Y el deseo en sus ojos, permanecía allí, totalmente inalterable.

\- No vendrá nadie al menos en media hora...- Le informó para ayudarla a despejar cualquier duda que le pudiera quedar.

Emily se humedeció los labios sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo desnudo de Morgan. Sin decir una sola palabra, y aún vestida con el pantalón corto y la camiseta de licra que había escogido aquella mañana, adelantó un paso y tomó la mano que él le brindó.

Morgan cerró la mampara detrás de ellos, y colgó la toalla extendiéndola sobre la misma, a modo de precaución. Luego su interés se centró en Emily, que ahora estaba tan empapada como él. Su ropa más ajustada a su piel de lo que ya lo estaba, dibujaba el contorno de su cuerpo de un modo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Dos adultos, dos compañeros, dos amigos, dos amantes inmersos en un juego peligroso demasiado tentador como para renunciar a él..

\- ¿Vas a quitarte eso?...

Su tono determinado y directo, le dejó claro a Emily que Morgan tenía algo en mente muy diferente a su primera noche juntos. En aquella ocasión, él había sido apasionado y tierno al mismo tiempo, casi protector. Ahora podía ver en sus ojos algo más que eso. Ahora Derek conocía su cuerpo, y sabía exactamente qué era lo que a ella le gustaba y hasta dónde podía llevarla.

Y ella estaba encantada con aquella idea. Sin apartar sus ojos de él, y mientras que sentía como el agua recorría su piel, tiró de su camiseta y la dejó a un lado. Luego hizo lo mismo con el pantalón corto. Sonrió cuando Morgan amplío sus pupilas incapaz de mirar a ningún otro sitio que no fuera su cuerpo. Su ropa interior pronto estuvo reunida con el resto.

Aún se quedaron de pie, sin tocarse, durante unos segundos, sólo mirándose a los ojos, decidiendo su próximo paso. El hecho de que cualquiera pudiera entrar inesperadamente y descubrirlos, lo hacía más excitante.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Morgan? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?.- Se burló Emily, utilizando el tono más descarado que pudo encontrar en si misma. Si Morgan la hubiera conocido como Lauren, la habría podido reconocer perfectamente en sus formas provocadoras.

Como esperaba, la respuesta de Morgan le llegó a través de sus labios. La empujó contra la pared de la ducha, y la atrapó contra él, dejándola totalmente a su merced mientra poseía su boca. Emily notó el frío y la dureza del mármol que revestía la pared, pero poco le importó. Sonrió, sintiéndose vencedora mientras dejaba que él recorriera de nuevo su cuerpo con la experiencia ganada desde su primera vez.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías cuando viniste a buscarme?- Le susurró al oído, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su monte de venus.

\- Quiero lo que tú quieras... - Lo miró con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, y se pasó la lengua por los labios- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Morgan?.

El uso reiterado de su apellido en aquel contexto, sólo consiguió excitarlo más. Agarró con firmeza sus caderas y levantó una de sus piernas, tomándola por la rodilla. La empujó con un poco más de fuerza contra la pared, buscando el equilibrio y la postura perfecta, y finalmente se deslizó dentro de ella sin sutilezas, aplacando su inmediato gemido con un beso en los labios.

\- Exactamente ésto...

Consumaron su locura, a sabiendas de que podría haberles costado sus puestos de trabajo. Ambos eran plenamente conscientes de su error, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra para evitarlo. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos con aquella complicidad con la que eran capaces de comunicarse sin hablar, y después de comprobar que seguían a solas, Emily tomó prestada la toalla de Morgan, y envolviéndose en ella, salió de la ducha, en dirección al vestuario femenino.

Justo a tiempo de evitar ser atrapados por los primeros agentes que comenzaban a llegar al gimnasio para entrenar.

Emily volvió a meterse en las duchas, dejando que de nuevo el agua recorriera su piel y dándole tiempo a Morgan para vestirse y salir del gimnasio . Para cuando regresó a las oficinas, éste ya estaba instalado cómodamente junto al resto del equipo en la sala de reuniones. Se miraron tan fugazmente que ninguno de los otros agentes supo leer en ellos nada que pudiera levantar sus sospechas.

Escucharon atentamente las instrucciones de Hotch, manteniéndose en todo momento profesionales. Cuando la reunión terminó, Morgan se quedó rezagado y tocó discretamente la mano de Emily, para indicarle que esperara.

\- Tenemos que hablar- Le dijo en voz baja. Se mantenían apartados el uno del otro. La puerta estaba abierta, y desde allí podían ver perfectamente a J.J., Reid y García. Bromeaban entre ellos, ajenos a lo que ocurría en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, pero cualquier precaución era poca trabajando entre perfiladores.

Emily lo miró nerviosamente. Comprobó de nuevo que nadie les prestaba atención antes de contestar.

\- Está bien...Pero no aquí.. Ven a mi casa esta noche...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A las diez en punto. Morgan golpeó suavemente la puerta del apartamento de Emily. Vestida con un pijama ligero, le sonrió y lo invitó a entrar. Durante unos segundos se quedaron uno frente al otro, sin saber qué decirse. Se habían prometido que no volverían a repetir lo ocurrido en Las Vegas y su promesa había durado poco más de un mes. No era precisamente lo que habían previsto que ocurriera y Emily no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de haber sido ella quien hubiera dado el primer paso.

Se dirigió a la barra de la cocina y le ofreció una cerveza a Derek. Luego abrió otra para ella y tomó un sorbo.

\- No hay demasiado de qué hablar... - Le dijo con un suspiro- Fui a buscarte Morgan... Y no estoy segura de si lo hice por las razones correctas..

Morgan asintió. Entendía sus motivaciones. Las razones por las que ella había necesitado aquel desahogo no le eran ajenas. Más de una vez él mismo se había visto en aquella situación aunque nunca había acudido a un compañero de trabajo para olvidar un caso especialmente duro.

\- Sé que este último caso te afectó...

Emily abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y entornó los ojos con la culpa reflejada en su rostro.

\- Ahora me siento como si te hubiera utilizado...- Se lamentó.

Morgan hizo un gesto de negación. Emily había malinterpretado sus palabras.

\- No es así... - Se apresuró a rectificarla- Sabía exactamente lo que hacía... Ambos lo sabíamos... Y sé también que esto no cambia nada...

Emily agradeció sinceramente aquel gesto de caballerosidad. La hacía sentir un poco menos miserable por haberlo arrastrado de nuevo a sus brazos después de haber sido tan tajante sólo unas semanas atrás.

\- Yo.. No lo sé...Supongo que sólo necesitaba sentirme deseada...- Admitió. La verdad es lo único que podía ofrecerle en aquel momento.

Por supuesto, sólo recibió comprensión de su parte. No podría haber esperado otra cosa de él. Sin embargo, habría deseado que él no hubiera escogido aquel día para devolverle la misma sinceridad con la que ella le había obsequiado.

\- No es sólo deseo lo que siento por ti...

Se quedó sin aliento. Sabía que detrás de sus palabras no había ningún intento de presionarla. Morgan nunca habría hecho algo así. Sólo abría su corazón para que ella supiera lo que podía esperar de él. Y él no esperaba de ella ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

\- No estoy segura de estar preparada para nada más...- Le confesó ella- Derek... Yo... Lo siento...

Morgan alzó las manos, deteniendo su disculpa. No estaba en absoluto enfadado. Al contrario, su rostro sólo reflejaba serenidad.

\- Está bien...- La tranquilizó- Sólo quiero que sepas que sigo siendo tu amigo,.. Y que puedes confiar en mí... Emily.., No estás sola..

No era la primera vez que se lo recordaba. Morgan parecía albergar dudas de su confianza hacia él. No acababa de entender que no se trataba de un tema de confianza, sino de las barreras que ella misma había construido a lo largo de los años. Se acercó a él, y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la fortaleza de su hombro bajo su rostro.

\- Lo sé... Gracias...- Le susurró, mientras se dejaba rodear por sus brazos.

Se separaron sólo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos. Morgan mantenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sin pretender otra cosa que sentir su cercanía.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo?... - Se ofreció. Por su manera de formular la pregunta, Emily supo que no había nada sexual en aquella proposición. Aún así, él se sintió obligado a aclarárselo- Sólo haciéndote compañía... Sólo como amigos...

\- Está bien...- Aceptó rindiéndose a su calidez.

Cuando unas horas después, Emily se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, respetando el acuerdo de que no ocurriría nada más entre ellos, su último pensamiento fue que no habría cambiado aquel momento por ningún otro.


	3. Marzo

**CAPÍTULO 3. MARZO**

El aroma del café recién hecho la despertó. Sonrió para sí misma mientras se desperezaba. Compróbo la hora en su teléfono móvil. Morgan la había dejado dormir más tiempo del que ella había previsto. Ahora tendrían el tiempo justo para no llegar con retraso al trabajo. Dos miembros del equipo llegando tarde, no era un panorama que quisiera enfrentar. En el último mes, se habían visto obligados a establecer ciertas reglas, después del evidente fracaso de sus continuas promesas de no volver a recaer.

Cierto era que habían conseguido mantenerse alejados el uno del otro después de lo sucedido en el gimnasio, pero aquello sólo había durado unos días. Justo hasta que habían recaido una noche de copas después de un caso. Luego había vuelto ocurrir cuando Morgan la había invitado a derribar paredes en la última casa que había comprado. Habían terminado cubiertos de polvo y pintura, en medio de los andamios y restos de utensilios de la obra. Fue en ese momento cuando Morgan decidió que se quedaría con aquella casa.

La noche anterior, ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscar una excusa para terminar en el dormitorio de Emily. Cuando ésta lo habia invitado a ver una película, ambos sabían exactamente lo que aquello significaba. Habían adquirido una especie de normalidad, dentro de aquel juego de miradas y coqueteo furtivo.

La regla de oro era no permitir que sucediera durante los casos, y evitar al máximo cualquier conducta sospechosa dentro de las oficinas. Hasta el momento, parecía que lo habian conseguido.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. El olor del café se acentuó, y como si estuviera hipnotizada se acercó a la barra, donde Morgan, que ya se había cambiado de ropa, se afanaba por preparar el desayuno.

Se volvió hacia ella cuando sintio su mano sobre su espalda. No perdió la oportunidad. Dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, la atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio los buenos días con un beso en los labios.

\- No me has despertado...Llegaré tarde...- Le reprochó ella con suavidad. Luego se fijó en los crepes que estaba preparando y cualquier recriminación desapareció- Aunque después de ésto- Añadió señalándolos- Creo que podré perdonarte.

Morgan rió con suavidad.

\- Vamos princesa, siéntate a desayunar...

Entre miradas cómplices así lo hicieron, y menos de una hora después, ambos llegaron por separado, pero puntualmente a las oficinas.

Para cuando lo hicieron, García ya tenía preparados los informes del último caso. Pronto se vieron inmersos en la captura de un sudes que elegía como víctimas a prostitutas y proxenetas. Afortunadamente el caso era local y al tercer día de busqueda, lograron detenerlo. El equipo, alentados por García, decidió despejarse en uno de los locales cercanos a las oficinas. Era un lugar relativamente tranquilo, con una pequeña zona de baile y otra de billar. Después de cenar en uno de los reservados del local, se decidieron por ésta última, donde J.J. les demostró a todos que no era conveniente apostar contra ella.

Tanto Morgan como Emily se habían cuidado especialmente de no permanecer demasiado cercanos entre sí. Durante la cena, Emily se había sentado junto a Reid y J.J., mientras que Morgan había escogido deliberadamente la cercanía de García; y aunque habían bailado juntos en la pista, se habían asegurado de hacerlo también con otras personas y elegir una canción no demasiado lenta. Por primera vez, Emily se sintió relativamente segura de que podrían mantener aquello al margen del equipo.

Sólo que no duró demasiado.

\- Oye, guapa... ¿Has venido sola?.

Emily se dirigía en ese momento dede la barra del bar, hacia la zona de billar donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Llevaba dos cervezas en la mano, una para ella y otra para J.J., que estaba dando una auténtica paliza al resto. Se detuvo de forma repentina al encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre de mediana edad en evidente estado de embriaguez. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Ya se había dado cuenta de que llevaba toda la noche observándola desde la barra, mientras bebía copa tras copa de alcohol. Guardaba la esperanza de que no intentara ninguna estupidez, pero estaba claro que lo había subestimado.

Tuvo que contener la risa ante la frase cliché que había utilizado.

\- Lo siento... Estoy con unos amigos..- Le indicó señalando hacia la mesa de billar donde todos estaban enfrascados. Hubo un par de miradas curiosas, pero nadie hizo nada para intervenir. No era la primera vez que Emily era "asaltada" por hombres que no tenían ninguna oportunidad con ella, y hasta el momento nunca había necesitado ayuda para deshacerse de ellos.

Trató de esquivarlo y seguir su camino pero éste volvió a interponerse.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me dejas que te invite a una copa?.

Emily alzó una ceja hacia él y le mostró las cervezas que llevaba en la mano.

\- Ya tengo una copa... Lo siento...- Le dijo con una sonrisa. No tenía intención alguna de enfrentarse a él, especialmente después de ver cómo Morgan, ante la insistencia del borracho, había detenido su juego en el billar, manteniéndose en actitud vigilante.

Por fin consiguió deshacerse de él, haciéndolo a un lado y apresuró su paso hasta llegar a la zona de billar. Entornó los ojos, restándole importancia y entregó una de las cervezas a J.J.

\- ¿Nuevo prentendiente?- Se burló Rossi.

\- ¿Te diviertes, Rossi?- Le replicó ella con una sonrisa traviesa, y dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa cogió uno de los palos de billar.- Tal vez podrías enseñarle un par de técnicas...

\- Me parece que no se va a rendir tan fácilmente...- Apuntó Hotch señalando hacia el borracho, que contra todo pronóstico se aproximaba de nuevo hacia Emily.

\- Oh... Señor...- Susurró ella con incredulidad. ¿Realmente tendría que sacar su carácter?. No le apetecía en absoluto.

\- Oye, guapa...-Volvió a llamarla el hombrecillo, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

Emily suspiró con resignación y se esforzó por mantener la calma.

\- Lo siento... Me temo que no estoy interesada en nada que puedas ofrecerme...Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa... Me parece que has bebido demasiado..

Pero en lugar de seguir su consejo, el borracho se sintió ofendido. Frunció el ceño y estiró una mano hacia ella con intención de agarrarla por el brazo.

\- Venga, vamos... Sólo un baile...

Emily se echó hacia atrás pero dio con sus caderas contra el borde de la mesa de billar, de modo que no pudo evitar que finalmente él la tomara del brazo, tirando de ella.

No supo cómo, pero un segundo después, Morgan lo había inmovilizado sujetándole una de las manos contra la espalda, y aprisionándolo contra la mesa de billar,

\- ¿Tienes problemas de oído? Creo que te ha dicho que no, - Resopló con ira contenido.

El borracho soltó un gemido, mientras trataba de zafarse inútilmente.

\- ¡Oye tío suéltame! ¡No iba a hacerle nada!...

El resto de los allí presentes, saltaron inmeditamente para separarlos. Morgan parecía realmente furioso, algo que era bastante extraño. Normalmente solía conservar la calma en ese tipo de situaciones. Llegar a las manos no era algo propio de él y menos aún que se negara a soltarlo a pesar de que todos trataban de convencerlo de que lo hiciera. Emily se había quedado a un lado, atónita, contemplando la escena.

\- ¡Morgan!- Llamó su atención Hotch con tono autoritario.- ¡Suéltalo!

Finalmente Derek desistió, y lo apartó a un lado con brusquedad, haciéndolo tambalear pero sin que llegara a caer al suelo. Morgan mantuvo si mirada fija en él, dejándole claro que no le iba a permitir que se extralimitara de nuevo con Emily.

\- Lárgate de aquí- Le instó con sequedad.

Pero el borracho parecía no haber aprendido la lección. El hecho de que los demás hubieran intercedido lo había envalentonado.

\- ¿Quien lo dice? ¿Eres su novio o algo así?.. Que yo sepa no lleva ningún cartel.

Antes de que Morgan fuera de nuevo a por él, Emily por fin reaccionó y se interpuso entre ambos. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Derek para retenerlo.

\- No le hagas caso... Sólo está borracho...- Le recordó ella aún sin poder creer que aquello estuviera realmente ocurriendo. ¿De dónde había salido este instinto protector absurdo?.

Morgan se contuvo de pegarle, pero sólo eso.

\- Lo que yo sea, no es asunto tuyo...Aléjate de ella... ¿Lo entiendes o necesitas que te lo aclare?... Porque estaría encantado de hacerlo.

\- ¡Morgan!- Un nuevo aviso esta vez por parte de Rossi, que se unió a Emily en apoyo a detener aquella estupidez.

\- ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Sólo es un borracho! ¡Deja que se vaya!.- Insistió Emily mientras en su mente trataba de procesar que Morgan realmente había insinuado en alto que había algún tipo de relación entre ellos.

Reid y J.J. aprovecharon para convencer al hombrecillo de que se fuera, mientras el resto, vigilaba la reacción de Morgan, manteniéndolo apartado hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista. Más calmado, Derek se volvió hacia Emily que no salía de su asombro. No era la única. Todos lo observaban como si hubiera perdido el juicio, sólo que Derek parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se volvió hacia Emily con expresión preocupada, ajeno al desconcierto de sus amigos.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó rozando su hombro.

Emily dio un paso atrás, con un jadeo.

\- ¿Que si estoy bien?...¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?...¿golpearlo? -Le recriminó. Le dirigió una expresión de advertencia que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su disgusto- Tú eres mucho más fuerte que él...¿No lo ves?...

Morgan, por su parte, no terminaba de comprender por qué parecía tan enfadada. Sólo cuando se percató de cómo se habían vuelto el centro de atención, entendió la reacción de Emily. Su actitud excesivamente protectora, los había expuesto de forma indeseable. No era lo que él había pretendido, pero no había podido evitarlo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó finalmente- Tienes razón... Creo que yo también he bebido más de lo que debía...- Añadió en una disculpa un tanto absurda. Se acababa de terminar su primera cerveza, y apenas había probado la segunda. Sin embargo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

\- Está bien...- Intervino Hotch- Tranquilicémonos todos y disfrutemos de la noche.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y pronto continuaron la partida de billar que habían dejado a medias. Un par de horas después, daban por terminada su pequeña reunión y poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus casas. Morgan esperó lo suficiente como para no levantar más sospechas, y se ofreció a llevar a García y a Reid, evitando deliberadamente hacer lo mismo con Emily, quien finalmente se retiró en compañía de Rossi y Hotch. Después de dejarlos en sus casas, Morgan se dirigió directamente a la suya. Se estaba instalando en la última casa que habia estado reformando. Aunque aun le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, la había habilitado lo suficiente como para poder vivir allí.

En lugar de irse a la cama, se sentó en la terraza con una cerveza en la mano, mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche.

Apenas llevaba allí media hora, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Antes de abrir , ya sabía que sería Emily quien estaría al otro lado.

\- Pasa...- La instó a entrar con sencillez.

Ella sonrió de forma amigable y lo siguió hasta la cocina. Le ofrecio´una cerveza, y se instalaron comodamente en un pequeño columpio que Morgan había colocado en la terraza en lugar del típico banco tradicional.

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme...

Emily lo miró con tristeza, Por supuesto que lo sabia. Lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, los había puesto en peligro a ambos. No se lo podían permitir.

\- ¿Y estás de acuerdo que es lo mejor para ambos?- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Derek le devolvio la mirada. En un acto puramente instintivo, y dejándose llevar por el suave movimiento del columpio, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en los labios. Sintió el clásico cosquilleo en su estómago mientras profundizaba en el beso. No importaban las razones por las que Emily había ido a verle, aún estaba allí, con él.

\- Derek...- Susurró ella con un jadeo. Apartó suavemente sus manos de su rostro, y las mantuvo unidas a las suyas. Sus ojos se humedecieron y por un momento se sintió la mujer más miserable de la tierra.

\- Ya lo sé...- La interrumpió él en voz baja. No había nada en él que pudiera indicar que estuviera enfadado. Sólo parecía profundamente triste- Sólo quería besarte una vez más... Por última vez...

\- Tal vez más adelante tengamos una oportunidad... Pero ahora no podemos permitirnos esto...No podemos equivocarnos de este modo...

Derek sabía que lo decía sinceramente. Aunque Emily apenas hablaba de sus sentimientos, no tenía dudas de que él no era el único que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

\- ¿Te han preguntado algo?- Se interesó Morgan. Emily había vuelto con Rossi y con Hotch. Especialmente temían a éste último. No permitiría ninguna situación que pudiera desestabilizar al equipo.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No... Pero no es necesario... Sé muy bien lo que deben estar pensando. Los silencios dicen más que las palabras.

Morgan asintió. Comprendía a qué se refería. Él había tenido la misma sensación durante el recorrido en coche con Reid, García y J.J.

\- Que no estemos juntos no va a cambiar lo que siento...

En lugar de contestar, Emily se acurrucó en sus brazos y dejó reposar su cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Lo sé... - Susurró finalmente. Sintió cómo Morgan la estrechaba contra él, y odió con todas sus fuerzas no tener el valor para enfrentar a toda la jerarquía del FBI. Pero era demasiado riesgo, no sólo para ella y Morgan, sino también para el resto del equipo- No quiero perderte como amigo..- Añadió con la voz quebrada.

\- No me perderás..- Le aseguró él, acariciándole el cabello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Abril

**CAPITULO 4. ABRIL**

Emily enterró la cabeza en las grandes pilas de informes que aún le quedaban por revisar. No era la única a la que se le había acumulado el trabajo. J.J. también llevaba toda la tarde resoplando tras su propia torre de informes. Lo mismo hacían el resto de agentes en sus respectivos despachos. Sólo Reid había terminado, y luego se habia ofrecido a ayudar a J.J. para que pudiera irse pronto a casa. Esa era la única razón por la que aún estaba sentado en su escritorio.

Casi lo agradeció cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar de forma insistente. Comprobó la pantalla unos segundos antes de atender la llamada. No podía decir que no estuviera sorprendida. Apenas había hablado un par de veces con Clyde desde que había regresado. La última vez había sido hacía casi dos meses. Le habia propuesto dirigir la oficina de Londres, pero Emily lo había rechazado alegando que se sentía a gusto en Virginia. Ni siquiera le había hablado de ello al resto, y mucho menos a Morgan. En realidad, no entraba en sus planes trasladarse a otro continente, al menos en ese momento. Ahora, después de lo sucedido con Morgan hacía unas semanas, no estaba tan convencida.

Finalmente ella y Morgan habían conseguido mantener su relación en el plano estrictamente profesional y amistoso, pero había sido muy difícil para ambos. Aún lo era, de hecho. Sólo esperaba que el equipo no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Tenía que reconocer que Morgan había reaccionado mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado. No parecía en absoluto resentido, y seguía tratándola con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

\- ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Clyde?. ¿Tus jefes han descubierto la colección de porno que guardas en tu escritorio?.

Escuchó su risa burlona al otro lado de la línea; y casi al mismo tiempo, las de Reid y J.J. detrás de ella.

\- Vamos, Em... ¿A qué viene esa agresividad?- Rió él- Ya sabes para qué llamo... Soy una persona insistente.

Emily entornó los ojos e ignoró las miradas curiosas de J.J. y de Reid. Sin embargo, se cuidó de no mencionar nada en alto que pudiera delatarla.

\- No he cambiado de opinión, por si quieres saberlo...

\- Bueno... No has escuchado mi última propuesta- Continuó él- Podríamos cenar esta noche y hablar de ello..

Emily frunció el ceño ante sus últimas palabras. Miró la pantalla del móvil como si Clyde fuera a brotar de ella, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el fondo de la oficina. A unos metros de ella, Clyde la saludó levantando la mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

No pudo evitar alegrarse. Aunque había hablado con él, no se habían visto desde todo el asunto de Doyle, y a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido, Clyde era una de esas personas en las que podía confiar, a pesar de sus propias reticencias.

\- Demonios...- Balbuceó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

J.J. y Reid los contemplaron con curiosidad mientras se saludaban con un abrazo. En realidad, nunca los habían visto interactuar juntos. Cuando habían conocido a Clyde, ya Emily había sido secuestrada por Doyle. Ahora, viendo la forma en que se relacionaban, se daban cuenta de la conexión que existía entre ellos.

\- Se te ve recuperada- Señaló Clyde después de estudiarla con atención.

\- Han pasado algunos meses...- Le recordó Emily con sencillez.

Ambos se volvieron hacia J.J. y Reid, que se habían unido a ellos para darle la bienvenida a Clyde.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué no me has avisado de que venías?- Le reprochó Emily, aunque que Clyde no avisara absolutamente de nada, era uno de sus rasgos típicos.

\- ¿Y privarme de tu cara de sorpresa?...- Bromeó Clyde- De todas formas, lo de la cena iba en serio...Me gustaría que habláramos... Recordar viejos tiempos...´- Añadió con un guiño intencionadamente seductor.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación. Clyde era incorregible. Acabaría convenciendo a los demás de que habían tenido algo entre ellos. Bien pensado, tal vez era eso justo lo que necesitaba. Una distracción para que J.J. y García dejaran de interrogarla sobre su vida amorosa. Cuanto más insistía ella en que no estaba interesada en nada de eso, más trataban las dos amigas de emparejarla con alguien.

\- No estoy muy segura de si me apetece recordar viejos tiempos contigo...-Replicó ella con ironía.

Clyde se llevó la mano al corazón, con exagerada afectación.

\- Hieres mi frágil corazón, hertzchen...

Emily resopló con diversión, mientras escuchaba las risas sofocada de J.J. y Reid. No había nadie a la vista, y eso incluía especialmente a Hotch, pero aún le quedaban demasiados informes por terminar.

Le dirigió una expresión de súplica a Reid.

\- Está bien... No te preocupes... Terminaré los tuyos y los de J.J...- Se ofreció con resignación.

A Emily le faltó tiempo para recoger sus cosas y seguir a Clyde hacia la salida.

Decidieron ir a cenar a un libanés que hacía sólo unas semanas que había abierto. Había sido una recomendación de García, y pronto corroboraron que su fama era merecida.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la oferta que no voy a poder rechazar?,.

Estaban ya por el segundo plato y Emily comenzaba a exasperarse con tanto misterio. Clyde la había estado acribillando con un auténtico interrogatorio sobre su vuelta, como si tratara de confirmar que realmente se encontraba bien.

\- No te burles...Sé que dijiste que no querías trasladarte a Londres... Pero ¿Qué tal si sólo estás allí unos meses y luego decides si quieres quedarte o no?.

Aquello era nuevo. ¿Unos meses? Le serviría no sólo para su carrera, sino para despejarse un tiempo y alejar cualquier suspicacia que pudiera tener el equipo respecto a ella y Morgan. Y por supuesto, sería un tiempo precioso que podría utilizar para aclararse ella misma. A aquellas alturas no sabía lo que sentía por Derek. O mejor dicho, le aterrorizaba admitir lo que sentía por él. Todo le resultaba demasiado confuso y últimamente se sentía atrapada.

\- ¿Unos meses? ¿Puedes concretar?...

Clyde sonrió. La conocía bien. Finalmente parecía interesada.

\- Seis meses... Y luego decides... Creo de verdad que eres la persona ideal para el puesto... Si no, no te lo pediría.

Por primera vez, Clyde le pareció sincero. Y además, tenía razón.

\- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí como modo de presión para que acepte?...- Le preguntó con curiosidad- Sï que debes estar necesitado...

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- He venido por trabajo, en realidad... Tengo que supervisar la oficina de enlace... - Le explicó brevemente- Pero ha sido la excusa perfecta para verte... Y además creo que dará resultado..

\- Déjame pensarlo, Clyde... No sé cómo puede afectar esto al equipo...

Clyde dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se reclinó en la silla. La observó detenidamente. Su respuesta habia sido demasiado evasiva y Emily sólo hacía eso cuando trataba de ocultar algo.

\- ¿No me digas que hay alguien que te retiene?...

Emily casi se atragantó con el vino que estaba tomando. Podía estar rodeada por los mejores perfiladores del país, pero Clyde era capaz de leerla como un libro abierto.

\- No sé a qué te refieres...

Clyde emitió un jadeo de incredulidad.

\- Oh.. Vaya.. Es justamente eso...

Emily se dio por vencida. Era imposible mantener su secreto con Clyde escudriñándola como si pudiera leerle la mente.

\- Hay alguien...- Admitió ella finalmente- O mejor dicho... Había... Decidimos darnos un tiempo...

Clyde se echó a reír. Emily abrió la boca atónita. ¿Realmente?.

\- ¿Decidísteis daros un tiempo, o tú decidiste salir huyendo?... Porque si es lo último, Londres es un buen destino para esconderse...

Tenía que admitir que Clyde estaba jugando bien sus cartas. A aquellas alturas, la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un sí.

\- Me alegra que mis problema te resulten tan entretenidos...

La sonrisa con que la obsequió a continuación, le indicó que claramente se lo parecían. Clyde había decidido marcarse un objetivo, y aprovecharía cualquier recurso que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo. No podía reprochárselo. Eso era lo que lo hacía tan bueno en su trabajo.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y le hizo un guiño cómplice.

\- Venga, Em... Seis meses... No pierdes nada...

Seis meses.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar mantener una conversación con Morgan sobre eso. Estaba segura de que le reprocharía que saliera huyendo. Se arriesgaba a perderlo definitivamente con aquella decisión. Y aún así, no supo cómo, de su boca salió un inseguro "Está bien",

Clyde le tendió la mano y después de unos segundos de dudas, extendió la suya y sellaron el acuerdo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le envió un mensaje de texto a Morgan en cuanto llegó a su apartamento. Un escueto "Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Nos vemos en tu oficina a las 7?". Era una hora antes de lo que solían llegar habitualmente. Esperó impacientemente a que él le respondiera. Un par de minutos después recibió un "De acuerdo. ¿Está todo bien?". Aún sin tenerlo delante, sabía que Morgan no conciliaría el sueño pensando en qué sería tan importante como para citarlo a esa hora. Se sintió un poco culpable por eso, pero quería hablar con él cuanto antes y en un entorno profesional. Si Morgan trataba de convencerla de que se quedara, sabía exactamente dónde iban a terminar si estaban en un lugar más privado.

Llegaron practicamente a la vez. Apenas con unos minutos de diferencia. Las oficinas aún estaban vacías, y en silencio, se dirigieron hacia la de Morgan. Había una extraña tensión en el ambiente. A medida que leía la inquietud en su rostro, se sentía un poco más miserable.

Rehusó sentarse, cuando él le ofreció una silla, así que finalmente se quedaron los dos frente a frente.

\- ¿Está todo bien?.

Morgan repitió la misma pregunta que le había escrito en el mensaje de la noche anterior. Emily habia estado preparando durante toda la noche un monólogo interno donde le explicaría con detalle los motivos de su decisión. Le diría que necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar, que era una buena oportunidad para ella y que a la larga sería bueno para los dos. Sin embargo, de su boca lo único que salió fue la versión corta de su justificación.

\- Me voy a Londres. Clyde me ha ofrecido un puesto.

Contuvo la respiración esperando por una reacción airada que nunca llegó. Por un momento, Morgan se quedó congelado. Desde luego estaba sorprendido, pero nada más que eso.

\- Bien... Espero que todo te vaya bien...

Y allí estaba. No había gritos pero su tono hosco y cortante no indicaba nada bueno. Le volvió la espalda y se dirigió a su escritorio.

\- ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?.

Más tarde Emily se preguntaría por qué demonios le había reprochado su reacción. Era ella la que se estaba comportando como una perra. Lo único que él había hecho era protegerla y respetar sus deseos. Y esto era lo que ella deseaba ahora, ¿no?. ¿Por qué entonces estaba tan dolida porque él ni siquiera hubiera intentado convencerla de que se quedara?.

Morgan se giró hacia ella, con los ojos convertidos en dos pozos oscuros.

-¡¿Y qué más quieres que te diga, Emily?!... ¡No es como si me estuvieras preguntando mi opinión.!, ¡¿No crees?!.

Instintivamente Emily dio un paso atrás. Finalmente Morgan había dejado salir toda su rabia, y la había dirigido directamente contra ella. Había levantado tanto la voz que agradeció haberse citado con él a una hora tan temprana, Estaba segura de que sus gritos habían atravesado las finas paredes.

Emily se quedó sin palabras. No tenía una respuesta para él que no implicara una excusa absurda. Se apartó a un lado cuando él pasó como un vendabal junto a ella y salió de la oficina. Se quedó allí parada, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No lo vio más hasta la reunión de coordinación de la mañana. Pero con el equipo presente, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para continuar con su discusión. Morgan había estado evitándola durante toda la reunión y su actitud seca en general, habia provocado varios cruces de miradas entre el resto.

\- ¿Cómo vais con los informes que pidió Strauss?.- Les preguntò Hotch.

Strauss había estado machacándolos en las ultimas semanas para que entregaran los informes atrasados antes de que terminara el trimestre. Y allí estaban, comenzando el siguiente trimestre y aún no estaban terminados. Sólo Reid los había entregado puntualmente. Hotch miró directamente a Emily. Era la que más atraso llevaba. Últimamente parecía más distraida. No había querido preguntarle el motivo. Había asumido que era parte de su adaptación de nuevo al equipo.

\- Los tendré terminados antes de que termine el mes...- Le prometíó Emily, anque no sabia cómo iba a cumplir su promesa. Tal vez Reid podría ayudarla, como de costumbre. Morgan casi había terminado los suyos, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, no era una opción.

\- ¿Se los vas a enviar desde Londres?.

El sarcasmo amargo de Morgan la dejó petrificada. ¿Aquella era su pequeña venganza infantil?. Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella buscando una explicación, pero Emily sólo consiguió que de su boca saliera un balbuceo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Morgan con incredulidad, pero en el último momento se contuvo de hacerle ningún reproche en público.

\- Clyde me ha pedido que dirija la oficina de Londres...- Les informó, y luego se volvió hacia Morgan de nuevo para proporcionarle el detalle que desconocía- Sólo serán seis meses- Añadió omitiendo deliberadamente la posibilidad de que pudiera extenderse más allá.

Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta del cambio en su expresión. Morgan había dado por hecho que sería algo más definitivo. En silencio, todos contemplaron su cruce de miradas, hasta que finalmente Derek bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado.

\- Es una oportunidad muy buena- Acertó a decir Rossi. De pronto, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo- ¿Cuándo te vas?...

\- Dentro de unas semanas... El próximo mes en realidad... - Sonrió cuando se dirigió de nuevo a Hotch- No te preocupes, terminaré mis informes a tiempo.

En aquel momento, lo que menos le importaba a Hotch eran los informes. Acababan de recuperarla y ninguno de ellos quería perderla de nuevo.

\- Pero... ¿Volverás?...- Preguntó García. Sus ojos se habían humedecido. Emily rezó para que no comenzara a llorar porque entonces no podría contener sus propias lágrimas.

Esta vez tuvo que escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- No es mi intención quedarme allí...- Contestó vagamente. Apartó los ojos hacia sus manos incapaz de enfrentarlos. Se merecían algo mejor que aquello. Levantó la vista y al hacerlo, tuvo que luchar consigo misma para mantener la templanza. Podía ver la tristeza en los rostros de sus amigos, aunque sabía que ninguno le impediría marcharse sabiendo que era una oportunidad importante para ella- Chicos... No es sólo por el trabajo... Está claro que es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar...- Captó los ojos de Morgan y contuvo el aliento antes de continuar- Pero no es sólo eso... Simplemente las cosas se sienten diferente desde que he vuelto... Y no quiero equivocarme...No quiero terminar dañando a alguien sólo porque no soy capaz de lidiar con todo lo que me está pasando...

En el último momento, apartó los ojos de Morgan. Sin embargo, él sabía con certeza que se estaba refiriendo a él.

-¿Pero no te sientes a gusto aquí?... - Preguntó Reid- ¿No estás bien con nosotros?.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora que en parte se habia desahogado, el ambiente se había relajado.

\- Vosotros sois mi familia... Pero...- Evitó deliberadamente mirar a Morgan. No quería darles más pistas de lo que realmente sucedía allí- Realmente hay un asunto personal por medio del que no estoy preparada aún para hablar... Y necesito este tiempo a solas para tomar una decisión...

Como esperaba, ninguno de ellos trató de indagar en el tema.

No tuvo oportunidad para volver a hablar con Morgan hasta que éste se acercó a ella durante la pausa para el café. Se estaba sirviendo un descafeinado en el office cuando sintió su mano posarse a la altura de su cadera. Suspiró suavemente mientras luchaba por mantener a raya sus emociones.

\- Lo siento... No debí gritarte así...

Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Sabía que tarde o temprano la buscaría para diculparse.

Se volvió hacia él sin mostrarle rastro alguno de enojo. ¿Cómo podría estar enfadada?. Era ella la que lo estaba apartando de su vida y eso le quitaba cualquier derecho a recriminarle absolutamente nada.

\- Sólo serán seis meses...- Le recordó Emily.

Se dio cuenta de que Morgan no la creía. Él había leido entre las líneas de la respuesta ambigua que le había dado al equipo.

\- Clyde quiere que sea más definitivo... - Se sinceró- Pero no es mi intención...Te lo prometo...

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Morgan.

\- Eso dices ahora...

\- Morgan...

La detuvo con un gesto de la mano antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier reproche.

\- Está bien... No importa...Sólo quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado sólo porque no estemos juntos... Y no cambiarán porque te vayas a Londres... Pero si realmente tú no sientes lo mismo... No me interpondré en tu camino, Em... Si necesitas alejarte de mi... Lo entenderé...Si necesitas una vida sin mí... Te dejaré ir...

Sus palabras fueron como cuchillos en su alma.. Se le veía tan derrotado que le rompía el corazón. Y ahora sí, sus lágrimas llenaron sus ojos sin poderlo evitar.

\- No puedo soportarlo...- Gimió ella con la voz rota- No puedo soportar estar cerca de ti y no poder besarte... Abrazarte... - Morgan amplió sus ojos con perplejidad. Emily no hablaba fácilmente de sus sentimientos y los últimos acontecimientos lo habían hecho dudar de que sintiera lo mismo que él- Pienso en ti cada noche... A todas horas... Cuando me acuesto, al levantarte... Te echo de menos todo el tiempo... Incluso cuando estoy contigo en la misma habitación, te echo de menos... Y esto me está matando, Derek...Estoy destrozada...- Sus lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro libremente- Y aún con todo no podemos ser tan egoistas como para pensar sólo en nosotros... No voy a poner en peligro la estabilidad del equipo en este momento tan delicado...Y está claro que no podemos mantener esto oculto...Se acabarán enterando si es que no se han dado cuenta ya... Y no podemos pedirles que mientan por nosotros...

Permanecieron en silencio. Morgan deseando estrecharla entre sus brazos pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo porque estaban a la vista de todos; Emily sorprendida por haber dicho en voz alta lo que se había negado a admitir hasta aquel momento. Había sido una liberación para ella, pero también le planteó la duda de si seis meses realmente cambiarían algo.

\- Tal vez las cosas estén más calmadas cuando regreses...- Dijo finalmente Morgan a modo de consuelo- Tal vez ya no estemos en el punto de mira de los de arriba y podamos tomar una decisión.

Y allí se quedaron durante largo rato, en medio de una encrucijada de la que no podían escapar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Mayo

CAPÍTULO 5. MAYO

No podía creerlo, simplemente el destino no podía burlarse de ella de aquella forma. En unas horas estaría volando hacia Londres. Hasta hacía solo unos días, creía que de nuevo había tomado el control de su vida. Morgan había aceptado su decisión, había renunciado a tratar de convencerla de que se quedara quizás manteniendo la esperanza de que después de los seis meses a los que Emily se había comprometido con Clyde, volvería a Estados Unidos. Pero en realidad, ambos sabían que nada garantizaba aquello. Al menos, estuvieron de acuerdo en que la distancia serviría de prueba para ambos. Emily era plenamente consciente de que Morgan sólo le había dado su bendición a regañadientes, y únicamente porque era evidente que ella necesitaba alejarse un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos arriesgaría su amistad sólo porque su relación no funcionara y ese era el motivo por el que había permitido que fuera precisamente él quien la llevara hasta el aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente.

Ahora, contemplando la tercera prueba de embarazo positiva, no estaba tan segura de que fuera buena idea. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que estaban esperando un hijo?. ¿Como iba a pedirle que siguiera respetando su decisión cuando las circunstancias habían cambiado por completo?. Conocía a Morgan, y sabía que lucharía por tratar de impedir que se fuera. Y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarse.

Sin embargo, su decisión estaba tomada. Si se quedaba en Estados Unidos, sólo lo haría por él. En su corazón, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de tomarse un tiempo para sí misma, alejada de todos. Además. ya no sólo se trataba de Morgan. ¿Cómo iba a ocultarle algo así al equipo?. ¿Qué explicación les daría cuando se negara a realizar cualquier actividad que implicara peligro para el bebé?. Y luego estaba el tema de Strauss. Los sancionarían a ambos, tal vez los expulsarían. Y al final, todo recaería en el equipo.

Simplemente, era algo que no podía consentir.

Así que, cuando a la mañana siguiente, Morgan apareció en su puerta, le mintió, mirándolo a los ojos, ocultándole la única cosa que cambiaria todo entre ellos para siempre.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces y le mostró su mejor sonrisa. Morgan entró en el apartamento y frunció el ceño con desconcierto. No es que la situación fuera cómoda entre ellos, pero ambos se esforzaban para que lo pareciera. No había discusiones, ni reproches, ni nada que pudiera arriesgar su amistad.

\- Sí, claro...- Le aseguró ella con indiferencia- ¿Por qué?.

\- Te has quedado petrificada cuando has abierto la puerta...- Le explicó él someramente, aunque había mucho más que eso, por ejemplo, sus ojos vidriosos y su expresión desencajada. Dio un paso hacia ella, cerrando la distancia y alzó su mentón con suavidad- ¿Has estado llorando?.

_Maldita sea. Por supuesto que había estado llorando._

Lo había hecho desde la primera prueba de embarazo hasta la última. Lo había hecho a ratos intermitentes desde hacia horas. Pero se suponía que se había calmado lo suficiente como para que no se le notara. Había sido bastante estúpido por su parte, creer que Morgan no se daría cuenta.

No podía negárselo. Sabría que mentía si lo hacía.

\- Es sólo que esto está resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba...

Morgan tiró de ella con delicadeza, y la estrechó contra él.

\- Sólo serán unos meses...

La oyó sofocar una pequeña risa. Luego, Emily se apartó y dejo reposar sus manos sobre su torso.

\- Hasta practicamente ayer era yo la que te decía eso a tí...

Morgan sonrió a su vez. Era cierto. A pesar de que había desistido de convencerla para que cambiara de opinión, era evidente que no quería que se alejara de él. Emily podía notarlo en su expresión cada vez que hablaban del asunto.

\- Siendo sincero, egoistamente me alegro de que te esté resultando difícil...-Admitió Morgan. Su mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla y enredó entre sus dedos una de las ondas de su cabello.- Tal vez así vuelvas incluso antes...- Se detuvo un momento sólo contemplando su rostro- Prométeme que si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamarás... Prométeme que si estás triste, si te sientes sola... Me lo dirás y te juro que tomaré el primer vuelo e iré a verte...Emily... No olvides que te estaré esperando... Que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán aunque cruces el océano.

Emily se quedó sin aliento preguntándose qué había tan mal en ella como para permitir dejarlo ir. A veces se sentía como si realmente hubiera algo roto en ella. Y ni siquiera sabía si algún día seria capaz de repararlo. No habia otra explicación para lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Derek...- Balbuceó su nombre mientras luchaba por mantener sus lágrimas bajo control.

\- No llores... - Le rogó- Sólo nos quedan unas horas... He venido antes a propósito... Me preguntaba si querías que hicieramos algo juntos antes de llevarte al aeropuerto.

Lo habia dicho con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero a Emily sólo se le ocurría una cosa que quisiera hacer antes de partir. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

\- Hazme el amor...- Le susurró ella apenas apartándose de su rostro- Es el único recuerdo que quiero llevarme...

Morgan la miró perplejo. El sexo habia estado descartado para ellos desde hacia semanas y era lo último que esperaba que le propusiera. Por supuesto, el deseo seguía estando allí. El hecho de que la razón hubiera tomado el control, no lo había hecho desaparecer. Buscó algún rastro de duda en sus ojos, pero no lo encontró. Estaba segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y desde luego no parecía contar con que él la rechazara.

Y no lo haría.

En esa ultima ocasion, decidieron ir despacio. Hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos de aquella forma, y jugaron a redescubrir sus cuerpos. Se deshicieron de sus ropas con delicadeza, hasta que finalmente Morgan tomó a Emily en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Hicieron el amor lentamente. Emily tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para tragarse la culpa que la acompañó hasta el último momento. Cada vez que Derek besaba su vientre, se sentía un poco más miserable, pero en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que llegado el momento de contarle la verdad, entendiera sus motivaciones y la perdonara.

Dos horas después, se despedían junto a la terminal de salidas. Emily había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Rossi de llevarla hasta el aeropuerto, con la excusa de que prefería despedirse de todos en la fiesta que García había organizado un par de días antes. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía que su intención desde un principio había sido que Morgan la acompañara. Todos estaban tristes por su marcha, pero al igual que Morgan, o incluso más fácilmente que éste, habían comprendido sus motivos.

\- ¿Me llamarás en cuanto llegues?.

La había rodeado por la cintura, ignorando las cámaras de seguridad que podrían estar grabándolos. Poco le importaba en aquel momento nada de aquello, a pesar de que estaban en aquella situación justamente por proteger su relación profesional y también al equipo.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó ella después de hacer un rápido cálculo horario. Entre la diferencia horaria y la duración del vuelo, ella sería la que llegaría a horas más intempestivas.- Aunque tendremos organizarnos con eso... No quisiera despertarte a las tres de la mañana.

Morgan rió con suavidad, y en un alarde de atrevimiento la besó en los labios. Allí rodeados de tanta gente, y tal vez precisamente por el trajín del ir y venir de los pasajeros, se sentían a salvo de miradas curiosas. No eran más que otra pareja que se despedía. Lo que los demás viajeros no sabían era que con aquel beso se despedían de sus últimos momentos como amantes para regresar al plano de la amistad.

\- No me importa si es para escuchar tu voz.

Emily tuvo que morderse el labio para sofocar el aleteo en su estómago. Aún no había tomado el vuelo, y ya lo echaba de menos. Eso definitivamente debía significar algo. De nuevo, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. Contuvo su primer instinto de llevar su mano hasta su vientre y se obligó a imponer la razón sobre la emoción. Tenía que irse, y tenía que irse en aquel momento. No podría soportar mucho más la intensidad de su mirada.

Afortunadamente, por megafonía se escuchó el último aviso para embarcar.

\- Tengo que irme...

Esta vez fue ella la que buscó sus labios, y mientras lo besaba trató de grabar en su mente la calidez de su boca, el olor de su piel y la ternura de sus manos sobre su cintura. Cerró los ojos, y con un último aliento, se encaminó hacia la zona de control de pasajeros. Antes de cruzar las puertas, se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose al mismo tiempo, qué les depararía el futuro para ellos. Sólo Emily tenía la certeza de que el futuro estaba más cerca de lo que él podría imaginar.

Sólo cuando se sentó en el avión, se permitió reposar su mano sobre su vientre.

\- Lo siento, pequeñín...- Se dijo- Te prometo que encontraré la manera de arreglar ésto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas dos semanas después, ya se había instalado en las modernas oficinas de la INTERPOL. Clyde le había reservado un despacho a unos metros del suyo, de modo que sus visitas eran frecuentes.

Finalmente, había tenido razón en que marcharse le iba a servir para distraerse y para reflexionar. Ser jefa de su propio equipo resultaba realmente gratificante y todos la habían recibido con amabilidad. Clyde estaba pendiente de ella como si fuera un sabueso. Realmente se preguntó si sospechaba algo, pero pronto descartó la idea. Tal vez sólo era preocupación por su adaptación a su nuevo trabajo. Al menos prefirió pensar que era así. En cualquier caso, se tomó muy a pecho hacerle las cosas más fáciles, y en su tiempo libre, siempre le proponía algún plan para evitar que se sintiera sola.

Tal y como le había prometido, había llamado a Morgan nada más llegar. Las llamadas se repitieron casi a diario, a veces simplemente hablaban, a veces simplemente se quedaban en silencio escuchando sus respiraciones. En cada una de esas ocasiones, Emily había estado a punto de revelarle la verdad, y en cada una de esas ocasiones, se acobardó al instante.

Se sentiá tan culpable, que cuando finalmente se decidió a pedir cita con un obstetra, se echó a llorar durante la ecografía. Estar allí, sin Morgan, hacer aquello, sin Morgan, estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado. La enfermera le había ofrecido un pañuelo a modo de consuelo, asumiendo que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. Lo eran, indudablemente, pero cuanto más feliz se sentía, más culpa sentía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Me equivoqué.

Emily levantó la vista de la pila de papeles que tenía delante de ella. Desde luego, había cosas que no cambiaban independiente del país en que se encontrara. La burocracia siempre hacía acto de aparición. Desde la puerta, Clyde la miraba con expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Te equivocaste en qué?.- Le redirigió Emily la pregunta, un poco perpleja. Llevaba horas allí sentada, le dolía la cabeza y las náuseas no se lo estaban poniendo fácil.

Clyde adelantó unos pasos y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Le echas de menos... Pensé que el trabajo sería suficiente, y aunque admito que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para aparentar que estás bien, esos ojos tuyos siempre te delatan.

_¿Sus ojos siempre la delataban? _Hasta donde sabía, eso sólo le ocurria con determinadas personas, y teniendo en cuenta que dos de ellas ya estaban muertas- Sean y Mathew- la lista resultaba muy corta. Sólo Clyde y Morgan tenían esa capacidad de ver más allá de sus, por lo general, brillantes interpretaciones de "todo va bien". A veces J.J. también podía hacerlo, pero eran pocas las ocasiones.

\- ¿Tienes quejas de mi trabajo?.- Le replicó a la defensiva. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de hablar sobre su vida personal. Le gustaba la compañía de Clyde, pero sus verdades normalmente resultaban difíciles de soportar. El hecho de que normalmente fuera tan despreocupado y sarcástico, le dotaba de cierto pragmatismo a la hora de opinar sobre los problemas ajenos.

Él levantó las manos en tono conciliador.

\- No... Al contrario... Sigo creyendo que este trabajo está hecho para ti y además, te lo mereces. Has sacrificado muchas cosas, y renunciado a otras muchas para estar donde estás... Siempre supuse que lo más importante para ti era tu carrera profesional... Pero es evidente que me equivoqué estrepitosamente...- Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros- Siempre que creo conocerte... Me sorprendes con algo nuevo...

Emily entornó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

\- ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?- Lo cuestionó con ironía- En cualquier caso, mis problemas personales no son asunto tuyo mientras no interfieran en mi trabajo.- Añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Clyde se quedó en silencio, estudiándola. No entendía a qué venía aquel tono casi agresivo. Sin embargo, de nuevo sus ojos decían mucho más que su actitud irascible.

\- Em...- Bajó el tono deliberadamente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre la mesa, apoyando sus antebrazos en ella. No había pretendido entrar en ningún momento en una discusión con ella. Normalmente Emily toleraba sus sarcasmos. Estaba claro que algo le ocuría, y debía ser algo grave.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre y notó su intento de acercarse a ella, Emily se levantó de su asiento, apartándose de él. Cruzó de nuevo los brazos sobre su pecho en una clara señal autodefensiva.

Clyde notó el brillo en sus ojos antes que ella misma. Se incorporó a su vez, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial. La observó de nuevo en silencio, evaluando la situación.

\- ¿Tan malo es?.

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, con la esperanza de que ella confiara en él. La vio vacilar durante unos instantes, debatiéndose en aceptar su ayuda o echarlo de la oficina.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con absoluta naturalidad, al mismo tiempo que la expresión de Clyde tornaba de inquieta a atónita. Se volvió a sentar.. Emily lo miró con extrañeza. Estaba descolocado. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que él era el padre. Por fin se volvió hacia ella.

\- Vaya...- Balbuceó- Esto si que no me lo esperaba...- Consiguió articular- ¿Se lo has dicho a él?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y seguidamente regresó a su asiento. De nuevo, se encontraron sentados frente a frente.

\- ¿Por qué has aceptado este trabajo?- Fue su segundo cuestionamiento. Clyde no entendía absolutamente nada. Sabía que Emily tenía fobia a las relaciones de pareja, pero le resultaba difícil comprender que habiendo un bebé por medio ni siquiera se lo hubiera contado al padre.- ¿Es que tienes tan claro que no quieres nada con él?.

Ella negó de nuevo.

\- No... No tengo nada claro en realidad... Y por si te lo preguntas... Cuando acepté el trabajo no sabía que estaba embarazada... Y ahora... No sé qué hacer...

-Puedes volver...- Dijo él con sencillez. ¿Dónde estaba el problema?.

Emily se mordisqueó el labio.

\- No es tan sencillo... No es como si pudiera regresar a la Unidad... Esto no lo puedo ocultar...

\- Pero no tienes que ocultarlo... Simplemente te separarán de las labores de campo... Eso es todo.

El silencio que siguió a continuación le indicó a Clyde que, efectivamente, cuando Emily le había dicho que no era tan sencillo, quería decir exactamente eso.

\- ¿En qué lío te has metido, Em?- Preguntó finalmente Clyde.

Emily respiró hondo antes de contestar. Necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le diera un consejo. Tal vez Clyde fuera la mejor opción.

\- Morgan es el padre.

Lo vio ampliar los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Durante los primeros instantes no tuvo muy claro si su expresión se debía a que desaprobaba lo que había hecho, o que de algún modo inapropiado, le resultaba divertido.

Pronto se reprochó a si misma plantearse esa duda. Era Clyde. El rey de la ironía. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de él?. Emily resopló cuando Clyde contuvo la risa sin demasiado resultado.

\- Estupendo...- Murmuró para sí misma frunciendo el ceño.

\- Perdona, perdona...- Se apresuró a disculparse Clyde- Realmente cuando me hablaste de aquel hombre misterioso jamás pensé en que caerías en algo así... Hasta donde recuerdo me dejaste muy claras tus ideas sobre las relaciones entre compañeros de equipo.

Emily encajó sus palabras lo mejor que pudo. Clyde no daba puntada sin hilo. Durante los primeros tiempos en que trabajaron juntos, Clyde había intentado en más de una ocasión tener algo más que una relación profesional con ella, nada romántico en realidad, sólo sexo de desahogo, pero ella siempre lo había rechazado utilizando la misma ironía con la que él solía insinuarse. Finalmente él lo habia entendido, y lejos de sentirse ofendido, había desistido sin ningún tipo de recelo. No había sentimientos por medio, así que era imposible que nadie saliera herido.

Tuvo que comerse sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez debí acostarme contigo cuando me lo pediste...Así me hubiera ahorrado este momento humillante...

Clyde se echó a reir, y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Aún estás a tiempo...- Casi al instante frunció los labios con desagrado- Aunque la sola idea de que haya una criaturita de extraño aspecto por medio no me resulta demasiado excitante... Tal vez deberíamos dejar las cosas entre nosotros como están...

Emily entornó los ojos de pura resignación.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho semejante barbaridad...- Resopló.

Clyde amplió su sonrisa, restándole importancia a los comentarios inapropiados que normalmente salían de su boca.

\- En cualquier caso, tienes que contárselo- Le aconsejó adoptando un tono casi paternalista- Llámalo.

\- ¿Decirle por teléfono que va a ser padre?... Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo...

Clyde asintió, entendiendo su postura.

\- Pues entonces... Ve a verle...Tómate algún tiempo más si lo necesitas... Pero cuanto más tardes, más difícil será...

Como siempre, Emily sabía que Clyde tenía razón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Junio

**CAPÍTULO 6. JUNIO**

El taxi la dejó frente a la puerta de la casa de Morgan. Emily, portando únicamente un pequeño bolso, no mayor que el que acostumbraba a llevar cuando viajaba con el equipo, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada. El exterior no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la había visto. La fachada de estilo colonial apenas necesitaba reformas, y a Morgan no le había costado demasiado devolverle su antiguo esplendor.

A medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que había luz en su interior. Suspiró aliviada. Derek estaba en casa. No le apetecía esperarlo allí fuera, sentada en los escalones de piedra. Sólo cuando ya había llegado al umbral y con su mano a punto de pulsar el timbre, se percató del sonido que venía desde el interior. Le llegaba algo difuso. La salita se encontraba después de cruzar un pequeño vestíbulo, y aunque no podía distinguir del todo las voces, estaba claro que Morgan tenía compañía. Aquello la acobardó. ¿Y si estaba con alguien? Más específicamente, ¿Y si había alguna mujer con él? Nunca se habían hecho promesas de fidelidad. Estaba claro que no existía ningún compromiso entre ellos. Y después de todo, Morgan siempre había tenido fama de mujeriego. ¿Cómo no había pensado en la posibilidad de que él hubiera decidido continuar su vida sin ella?

Su mano bajó de nuevo hasta su posición natural, sin que llegara a llamar a la puerta. Por un momento se quedó prácticamente congelada, sintiéndose como una estúpida por haberse presentado allí sin avisar. El sonido del motor de un vehículo en la calle la sacó de su trance y dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a huir de allí de la forma más sigilosa posible.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse la vuelta, una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Emily?...

Se giró bruscamente sólo para encontrarse a Morgan frente a frente. Llevaba una caja de cerveza en la mano. Estaba claro que alguien lo esperaba dentro de la casa. Deseó que la tierra se la tragara en aquel mismo instante. Se le veía tan sorprendido que parecía casi en shock.

Balbuceó alguna frase inconexa para explicar su presencia allí, pero sólo se quedó en el intento. Morgan tomó entonces la iniciativa y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Dejó la caja de cervezas en el suelo y la estrechó entre sus brazos a modo de saludo, envolviéndola con aquella calidez que tanto había extrañado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si hubiera sabido que venías te habría ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

Aún la sostenía suavemente por las caderas mientras la estudiaba con detenimiento. Emily sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. ¿Sería capaz de adivinar lo que ocurría sólo con mirarla?. Por supuesto, era su propio miedo el que hablaba.

\- Sabía que estabais regresando de un caso...Llamé a las oficinas... Y preferí esperarte aquí...

Morgan la contempló con curiosidad durante unos segundos. Había algo diferente en ella. No conseguía averiguar lo que era, pero parecía inquieta, y no era algo normal en Emily.

\- Entra... Se alegrarán de verte...- La invitó mientras entreabría ligeramente la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo, ella permaneció inmóvil en el umbral.- ¿Qué ocurre?.

\- ¿Está el equipo ahí?- Le preguntó mientras se reñía a sí misma por haber desconfiado de él. Sin embargo, la perspectiva no había mejorado demasiado. Lo menos que necesitaba era un interrogatorio por parte de un grupo de perfiladores. Ya tenía suficiente con el que tenía frente a ella.

\- García lleva días insistiendo con celebrar una reunión "familiar"- Le informó recalcando el último término. Acompañó una sonrisa resignada a su comentario- Se pondrá como loca cuando te vea...

Presionó con suavidad su cintura, instándola a que lo siguiera, pero Emily dio un paso atrás deshaciéndose de su agarre. Ni siquiera se había molestado en soltar su bolso mientras hablaban. Morgan la miró desconcertado.

\- ¿No quieres entrar?.

Ella suspiró con nerviosismo. Aquello no estaba saliendo precisamente como lo había planeado. Durante su trayecto hasta Estados Unidos, había estado repasando en su cabeza todo lo que debía decirle y ahora, estaba allí, frente a él, y no recordaba ni una sola palabra.

\- No tenía intención de encontrarme con ellos...- Se sinceró finalmente.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría allí.

\- ¿No tenías intención de encontrarte con ellos?- Repitió, como si no acabara de creer lo que había oído. El equipo era su familia. ¿Qué podría llevarla a renunciar a verlos después de cruzar un océano?.- ¿Por qué?.. ¿De qué tienes miedo?.

Y allí estaba la clave. El miedo. Aquella era la emoción que predominaba en aquel momento, y Morgan había sabido leerla perfectamente. Se armó de valor para darle una explicación que él pudiera comprender con facilidad, sin tener que pronunciar en alto las palabras que aún le costaba asimilar.

\- Yo... - Balbuceó mientras luchaba consigo misma.

No tuvo ocasión de continuar. Un taconeo alegre, seguido de un pequeño gritito los interrumpió de lleno.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Chilló García al verla- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Añadió abrazándose a ella hasta casi asfixiarla. Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, Emily cruzó sus ojos con los de Morgan en un gesto de súplica, pero estaba claro que él seguía sin entender por qué parecía tan abrumada.

Centrándose en su problema más inmediato, Emily trató de encontrar una justificación a su presencia allí, pero la había pillado tan desprevenida que no consiguió inventar nada que tuviera algún sentido.

\- Me avisó hace unos días... Quería que la ayudara a daros una sorpresa...- Mintió Morgan con tal seguridad en sí mismo que la analista no dudó de él ni por un segundo.- Supongo que ahora tendrás que ayudarnos...- Añadió con una sonrisa. Rodeó a García con su brazo, y la estrechó contra él.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó la rubia, aunque en realidad no lo sentía en absoluto- Vi la puerta entreabierta y salí a recibirte.. - Le explicó brevemente. Luego centró de nuevo su interés en Emily que había recuperado algo de tranquilidad con la excusa que Morgan le había proporcionado. La tomó de la mano, y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la casa- Venga... Se pondrán felices cuando te vean...

Una última mirada de resignación y Emily siguió a García a través del vestíbulo, con Morgan a sólo unos pasos de distancia de ellas. No hubo preparación alguna. Tan pronto se encontró frente al equipo, se vio envuelta por todos. Besos, abrazos y palabras de sorpresa y bienvenida. García se había hecho a un lado y había buscado refugio en Morgan mientras observaba con emoción la escena.

Minutos después, la arrastraron hacia la zona central del salón donde Morgan había dispuesto un enorme sillón y añadido varias butacas para que todos tuvieran sitio. García recuperó su protagonismo y la obligó a sentarse junto a ella, en medio de todos. Morgan optó por permanecer de pie, a una distancia prudencial de Emily, mientras ésta soportaba a un verdadero interrogatorio del que era evidente que intentaba escapar con evasivas.

Morgan podía notar que su nerviosismo iba en aumento, a medida que las preguntas se concretaban en las razones que la habían traído de vuelta tan pronto, el tiempo que se quedaría, o dónde se hospedaría. En realidad, aún conservaba su apartamento, pero dado que sólo había pensado estar un par de días, había optado por reservar en un hotel cercano a la casa de Morgan.

\- Podrías quedarte en mi casa- Le ofreció rápidamente Rossi- No sería ninguna molestia-Se adelantó antes de que pudiera protestar. El mismo ofrecimiento ya se lo habían hecho previamente García y J.J. y Emily lo había rechazado con una sonrisa amable, alegando que estaba allí por motivos laborales y que apenas tendría tiempo para nada.

\- Gracias... Pero no es necesario...- Rehusó ella nuevamente- En realidad, tengo previsto regresar pasado mañana a primera hora.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- Se quejó J.J.- Ni siquiera tendremos tiempo de organizar una noche de chicas.

Emily se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. En realidad, no tenía ánimos para estar allí. El viaje había sido agotador y ella no estaba en su mejor momento físico. Además, se sentía cada vez más incómoda mintiéndoles a sus amigos. Todos la miraban con cierta inquietud. Eran perfiladores. ¿Cómo no iban a darse cuenta de que lo único que había hecho desde que había llegado era darles respuestas ambiguas?. Sus expresiones curiosas la estaban taladrando, y el hecho de que Morgan se mantuviera en silencio, estudiándola como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

\- La próxima vez...- Suspiró profundamente, y se incorporó- En realidad, debería irme ya...- Continuó, dejando a un lado la copa que Rossi le había servido nada más llegar y de la que no había probado ni un sorbo.

\- Acabas de llegar...- Se lamentó Reid.

\- ¿Va todo bien?...- Se interesó entonces Hotch- ¿Hay algún problema?.

Era justo la pregunta que no deseaba escuchar. Simplemente ninguno de ellos aceptaría un "no" cuando era evidente que trataba de huir de allí.

\- No os preocupéis... Todo está bien.

Por supuesto, aquella respuesta sólo hizo que saltaran las alarmas. Podía leer en sus ojos que esperaban una explicación, que esperaban que ella confiara en ellos como una familia.

\- Chicos...En serio...- Continuó tratando de tranquilizarlos, pero justo en ese instante sus ojos se detuvieron en Morgan, que no había apartado la vista de ella, y el recuerdo del motivo por el que estaba allí, pudo más que su capacidad para mantener la templanza. Sintió nauseas, y las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Escuchó a alguien llamarla por su nombre, tal vez García o J.J,, pero no respondió. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, y casi podía oír el latido de su corazón bajo su pecho. Sólo consiguió emitir un pequeño jadeo, antes de frotarse las manos de forma nerviosa, mientras sentía que sus piernas desfallecían.

La mano de Derek rozando su cintura la hizo volver a la realidad. Ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse. Había sido un toque simplemente amistoso. Nada que pudiera despertar suspicacias. Todos sabían que Morgan era especialmente protector y él lo estaba usando a su favor.

\- Emily...Será mejor que te sientes... Estás pálida.

Su voz cálida era justo el bálsamo que necesitaba para olvidarse de que todos los observaban en silencio. Sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, le dio el valor que necesitaba. Estaba desesperada y no era capaz de soportar ni un minuto más su expresión desconcertada.

En un principio se dejó guiar por Morgan hacia el sillón, pero en el último momento se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él.

\- Espera...- Le pidió en apenas un susurro- ¿Podemos hablar?...

Los ojos se estrecharon a su alrededor. Era una invitación clara a una conversación en privado. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía intención de compartirlo con nadie más. Emily ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar que se habían vuelto el centro de atención. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en Morgan hasta que finalmente éste hizo un gesto, con su mano, instándola a acompañarlo a otro lugar.

Morgan la guió hasta la terraza, cuidando de no acercarse tanto a ella como para levantar más suspicacias. Y desde allí, siguieron hasta el jardín, ocultos a los ojos de los demás, hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño cenador que había instalado solo unos días atrás. La invitó a sentarse, pero ella rehusó y se quedó de pie, junto a la pequeña balaustrada de madera. Así que finalmente Morgan, se quedó a su lado, y esperó a que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso.

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó Emily en voz baja. Se había quedado apoyada a la barandilla, con la vista perdida en el jardín. - No tenía previsto encontrarlos a todos aquí...No sé qué explicación voy a darles cuando vuelva ahí dentro...

Sintió la mano de Morgan sobre la suya, y se volvió hacia él. Lo miró durante un segundo, y luego bajó la vista al suelo.

\- Sospecho que no será la misma que me des a mí...- Dedujo él. Esperó a que ella le aclarara algo, pero sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Tomó su rostro con su mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Contuvo el aliento al notar la humedad en sus ojos- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras evitaba enfrentar sus ojos.

\- Supongo que no hay una forma sencilla de hacer ésto... - Comenzó a divagar. A Derek le dio la impresión de que hablaba más para sí misma que para él- Y ni siquiera sé cómo te lo tomarás... Si sales corriendo no te lo echaré en cara... Yo aún estoy tratando de asimilarlo... No es como si lo hubiéramos planeado... Y si no quieres ser parte de esto... Está bien...Nunca te pedí que me hicieras ninguna promesa...

Morgan tuvo que leer entre sus frases ambiguas para llegar a la conclusión correcta. Se quedó petrificado unos segundos antes de poder verbalizar su pensamiento.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es?.

Su intervención detuvo su monólogo incoherente. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior cuando Morgan captó finalmente sus ojos.

\- Si lo que crees es que no fuimos demasiado estrictos en cuanto a control de la natalidad... Entonces es un sí...

Era lo que había supuesto, pero la confirmación que ella le estaba ofreciendo, lo dejó prácticamente sin palabras.

\- Vaya...- Susurró con un jadeo.

Emily sonrió para sus adentros. Comprendía perfectamente qué era lo que debía estar sintiendo. No hacía tanto que ella había estado en su lugar. En honor a la verdad, aún no se le había pasado esa mezcla de terror absoluto y alegría que había sentido cuando se había enterado de su embarazo.

\- Sí... Es un gran "vaya"... - Se burló ella, de una forma poco oportuna.

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó Morgan rápidamente, interpretando que Emily había esperado una reacción más satisfactoria- Es sólo que... Necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo...-Añadió, y luego se vio a sí mismo, haciendo el comentario más cliché que podría haber imaginado- Supongo que estás segura...

Ahora era Emily la que no entendía el sentido de su cuestionamiento. ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Si estaba segura de que estaba embarazada o si estaba segura de que él era el padre?. Decidió zanjar la cuestión con rapidez. No estaba allí para debates de ese tipo. En cualquier caso, la respuesta era afirmativa.

\- No estaría aquí si no fuera así...

Y entonces ella hizo lo único que podía hacer. Tomó su mano, y la llevo hasta su vientre. Inmediatamente notó cómo sus ojos se ampliaban y cómo su respiración se detenía al contacto del pequeño abultamiento que apenas empezaba a notarse.

Ni aún con la información adicional proporcionada, Morgan parecía haber salido de aquel estado de shock.

Emily se arrepintió entonces de no haber esperado a estar realmente a solas. No podía imaginarse volver a la sala, y actuar con normalidad. Más aún después de su propia actuación de la que no podía estar precisamente orgullosa.

\- ¿Está todo bien?... - Se interesó entonces él. Poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el control de sus propias emociones después del impacto inicial- Quiero decir... Ni siquiera se de cuánto estás- Hizo un cálculo rápido desde la última vez que habían estado juntos- ¿Poco más de un mes?.

La vio mordisquearse el labio de nuevo y supo que había errado en su suposición.

\- Tres meses...- Le confesó ella con gesto de disculpa. Enseguida vio el cambio en su expresión. Del shock había pasado a la perplejidad.

\- ¿Tres meses?...- Calculó mentalmente mientras deducía lo que ella temía contarle- ¿Lo sabías cuando te fuiste a Londres?,

Emily pudo darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de disimular su disgusto sin demasiado éxito.

\- Lo siento...-Volvió ella a disculparse- Me enteré justo antes de irme...Y ya no había vuelta atrás... Y tampoco estaba preparada para contártelo... Necesitaba tiempo...

Morgan no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultarle algo así?

\- No me lo dijiste porque sabías que trataría de impedir que te fueras...-Le reprochó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada hubiera impedido que me fuera, Morgan... -Mintió- Necesitaba irme... Fue mi decisión...

\- Pero no era tú decisión, Emily...- Jadeó él- Esto nos afecta a los dos... No puedes dejarme al margen... No puedes decidir por los dos...- Le reprochó- ¡Por Dios... Me mentiste...!- Su voz se elevó un tono por la decepción- ¡Hicimos el amor el día en que te fuiste..! ¡¿Cómo pudiste no contármelo?.!

Emily aceptó con resignación sus recriminaciones. No podía culparle. Tenía razón. En lo que respectaba a su relación, siempre había sido ella la que había tomado las decisiones y Morgan siempre las había terminado aceptando aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Pero ahora era injusto esperar que se mantuviera al margen.

\- Oye.. Será mejor que hablemos mañana.. Sin un grupo de perfiladores sacando conclusiones. Podemos desayunar juntos... - Le propuso. Tenía que darle tiempo, no podía culparlo por estar molesto. No era algo fácil de asimilar.

\- No... No... - Rehusó él con rapidez. De algún modo había conseguido recuperar la calma- Está bien...Puedes quedarte aquí... Necesitamos hablar de esto esta noche...

Emily señaló hacia la casa.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con ellos? No me apetece dar explicaciones por el momento. No hasta saber qué vamos a hacer. Mi intención siempre fue volver... Y ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo...

Morgan asintió. Tenía razón. Podría volver embarazada. No habría problemas en mantenerla al margen de las labores de campo, pero en cuanto los jefes se enteraran en su implicación en el asunto, habría consecuencias para ambos.

\- Está bien... Espérame aquí... Vuelvo enseguida.

Emily permaneció allí preguntándose qué demonios pensaba hacer Morgan. Éste se encaminó de regreso al salón donde todos esperaban a la pareja entre cuchicheos que inmediatamente cesaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

\- ¿Emily está bien? Estamos todos preocupados...- Le señaló Rossi.

\- ¿Es algo grave?- Añadió Reid.

Morgan miró a sus amigos, debatiéndose en cuánto podría contarles. Pero Emily tenía razón. Aquel no era el mejor momento.

\- No... No es nada grave... Pero es un tema personal y me he ofrecido a ayudarla... He conseguido convencerla de que se quede aquí esta noche... - Esperó a comprobar las primeras reacciones antes de continuar- Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos la reunión por hoy.

Las miradas escrutadoras pronto hicieron acto de aparición.

\- ¿Personal?- Lo cuestionó García- ¿Te refieres a personal como un problema de ella o personal entre vosotros?... Porque está claro que sólo quería hablar contigo...

Morgan tuvo que tragarse su sorpresa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan buena perfiladora?. Puso su mejor sonrisa y le hizo un guiño.

\- Vamos, niña... ¿No me digas que estás celosa?...- Se burló desviando la atención del tema principal. Por supuesto que sabía que no era ese el motivo de su pregunta, pero no podía permitirle acercarse tanto a la verdad.

Sin embargo, a nadie se le había escapado que había evitado responder a García. En cualquier caso, nadie parecía animado a insistir en el tema y finalmente todos se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Después, regresó al jardín donde Emily aún lo esperaba en el cenador.

\- Ya estamos solos...- Le anunció de forma resumida.

Ella alzó una ceja hacia él. No podía imaginar qué excusa había utilizado para que marcharan tan pronto, pero estaba segura de que no había revelado nada sobre su embarazo.

\- No van a dejar esto así, ya lo sabes... Especialmente García,,, Y de cualquier modo, no podremos ocultarles esto mucho tiempo...

Morgan hizo un gesto de admisión.

\- Puede ser... Pero lo importante es que nosotros tengamos un plan para cuando eso suceda.

Emily estuvo de acuerdo. No podrían evitar las preguntas, ni las suposiciones, ni que con el tiempo descubrieran la verdad, pero necesitaban tener claras sus prioridades y tomar ciertas decisiones. Entraron en la casa y Morgan le preparó la habitación de invitados. Resultaba extraño, pero en aquel momento ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era la mejor opción. Lo que afectara a su hijo, debía permanecer al margen de su propia relación. Se quedaron hablando durante horas, hasta que a Emily le venció el sueño y después de que Morgan le diera las buenas noches con un suave beso en la frente, se fue a la cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Julio

_Hola. Siento lo lento que estoy publicando, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para más... Espero actualizar pronto Serendipia. Mientras os dejo el capítulo 7 de esta historia. Como siempre, gracias por leer._

**CAPÍTULO 7. JULIO**

Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas. Emily había regresado a Londres después de haber pasado sólo un par de días en Estados Unidos, a pesar de que Morgan había tratado de convencerla para que se quedara durante más tiempo. Las cosas no habían salido exactamente como Emily hubiera deseado, aunque sí como esperaba. Era evidente que Morgan aún estaba molesto no sólo porque le había ocultado el embarazo, sino porque no podía entender el motivo de su insistencia en permanecer en Londres. Aun así, respecto al bebé, una vez pasado el shock inicial, Morgan se había involucrado totalmente. No podía reprocharle nada en ese sentido.

Emily le había jurado que sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado, pero de algún modo, no parecía ser suficiente para él. El bebé había cambiado las cosas entre ellos del modo más inesperado.

Estaba casi de 16 semanas, y aun no se había atrevido a confesarle al equipo lo que ocurría. Sabía que Morgan tampoco lo había hecho, a pesar de que la curiosidad por su extraña visita se había mantenido durante varios días.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Emily se levantó del sillón donde había estado leyendo un libro durante la última hora, y se acercó a la puerta. Por supuesto, ya sabía quién estaría al otro lado. Se había ofrecido a recogerlo en el aeropuerto, pero Morgan había rehusado. No quería causarle más molestias de las necesarias.

\- Hola…- Lo saludó al verlo.

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron mirándose con cierta incomodidad. Ambos eran conscientes de que las cosas entre ellos no estaban en su mejor momento, pero al mismo tiempo estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener una relativa cordialidad.

\- Hola…

Emily se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Morgan echó un vistazo al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado prácticamente en el centro de Londres, y luego cruzó el umbral.

A continuación, sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente hacia Emily. Puede que su embarazo aún pasara desapercibido con la ropa adecuada, pero para él, que sabía exactamente en qué debía fijarse, era evidente el cambio que se había producido en su cuerpo.

Emily llevó la mano hasta su vientre, de forma instintiva.

\- Empieza a notarse…- Le señaló él. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse feliz. Después de casi un mes, comenzaba a asimilar que iba a convertirse en padre- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… - Respondió ella con nerviosismo.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Se sentía un poco torpe teniéndolo allí en su apartamento. Ahora le parecían lejanos todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, a pesar de que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era la prueba irrefutable de que no era así.

\- No, gracias…- Rehusó él sin perder su tono afable. No había ido hasta allí para discutir. Aquel iba a ser un momento importante para ambos- ¿Cuánto falta?

Emily comprobó la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina.

\- Un par de horas… Llegas bien de tiempo…

\- Si quieres podemos ir ya…- Le sugirió él- Podemos parar en un cafetería de camino si te apetece…

Emily estuvo de acuerdo. En el fondo, le agradecía que hubiera volado hasta allí para acompañarla a la prueba que debía hacerse. Por su edad, era inevitable someterse a una amniocentesis. Además necesitaría un par de días de reposo después de la prueba, y por supuesto Morgan no había dudado en ofrecerse para estar junto a ella. Pero no era sólo importante por eso. Además, Emily había esperado a que él estuviera presente para averiguar el sexo del bebé, y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Finalmente, se habían dirigido directamente hacia el Hospital. Emily estaba nerviosa, y no se sentía capaz de probar bocado. Morgan rebajó su tono con ella. Se volvió más solícito y más amable. Compartía su inquietud por la salud del bebé. Podía empatizar con ella en ese sentido.

Cuando la enfermera se acercó a ellos para hacerlos pasar a la consulta, Emily no pudo evitar exhalar un jadeo.

Morgan la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad.

\- No te preocupes… Todo irá bien…

Morgan la ayudó a tumbarse en la camilla y le sostuvo la mano todo el tiempo. Ambos contemplaron con atención la imagen que aparecía en el monitor. Emily notó como Morgan apretaba su mano cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo. Se volvió hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron con complicidad. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo en la comprensión de que aquello era un pequeño milagro compartido.

\- Felicidades, papás… Es una niña…- Anunció la obstetra.

Los ojos de Morgan se ampliaron, tratando de distinguir con más detalle los contornos de su pequeña. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. En un impulso se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

\- Es preciosa, Em…

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla.

\- No puedo creer que sea nuestra…- Susurró ella- Derek…

Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron los labios de Morgan sobre los suyos. No habían vuelto a besarse desde que él la había despedido en el aeropuerto el día en que se había trasladado a Londres. Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que la obstetra los observaba con simpatía.

\- Ahora tenemos que hacer la prueba…- Les recordó- Aunque estoy segura de que todo estará bien.

Unas horas después, estaban de regreso en el apartamento de Emily. Por prescripción médica, debía guardar reposo durante 48 horas, y estaba claro que la intención de Derek era seguir sus indicaciones a rajatabla. Lo primero que hizo fue instalar a Emily cómodamente en su cama, mientras que él se encargaba de preparar la cena.

Emily sonrió cuando él entró en el dormitorio, sosteniendo una bandeja entre las manos que dejó sobre su regazo. Había preparado pasta. Un plato sencillo pero al mismo tiempo uno de los favoritos de ambos.

\- Gracias…

Morgan se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome mientras como? – Le preguntó con diversión. El único plato que había traído era el de ella.

\- Sólo me aseguro de que comas…- Le señaló él- Yo cenaré luego, en la cocina.

Emily dejó suspendido el tenedor en el aire.

\- Morgan, no pretenderás que no me mueva de aquí en dos días…. Es reposo relativo, no absoluto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Podrás levantarte para ir al baño… Tampoco voy a impedir que te duches…

Y ella supo que no habría forma de escapar de su estricto control. Ni siquiera intentó discutir con él. Resultaba enternecedora su preocupación.

Una vez que comenzó a comer, se dio cuenta de que tenía más hambre de lo que había creído. En unos minutos devoró la pasta con entusiasmo. Morgan sonrió satisfecho cuando ella le entregó su plato vacío. Lo llevó a la cocina, y regresó poco después.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más?...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias…- Se quedó pensativa recordando el beso que Morgan le había dado en la consulta- Y gracias también por acompañarme…-Añadió buscando una excusa para una conversación más profunda. Sin embargo, Morgan, en lugar de responder, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Emily lo detuvo en el último segundo- Supongo que tendremos que pensar en un nombre… ¿Cuál te gusta?- Esperó por su reacción. Efectivamente, se volvió hacia ella con expresión perpleja-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó aún más confusa que él.

\- Nada… Sólo me asombra que te interese mi opinión…- Replicó él sin ocultar su desconcierto. Su tono fue más seco de lo que Emily había esperado- Lo siento... – Se disculpó inmediatamente.-No debí decir eso…

Emily amplió sus ojos. Su reacción la había sorprendido, y no de la mejor manera.

\- Está bien…- Dijo ella manteniendo la compostura- Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo…

Morgan notó su disgusto. No había sido esa su intención pero no había podido evitarlo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Emily, no estoy enfadado contigo…- Le aseguró esforzándose en suavizar el tono- Tal vez lo estuve, pero no se trata de eso…

Emily frunció el ceño sin comprender a dónde quería ir a parar.

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Morgan suspiró con resignación. Era tarde, ambos estaban agotados y aquel tema era demasiado complejo como para tratarlo a aquellas horas de la noche.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora?- Le preguntó con la esperanza de que desistiera.

No lo hizo.

\- Me besaste en la consulta… - Le recordó ella- Creí que…

\- Fue un impulso…No debí hacerlo…- Le aclaró Morgan antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase. Emily había malinterpretado por completo sus intenciones- Emily… No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti… Estoy enamorado de ti… Pero no estoy seguro de que esto pueda funcionar como me gustaría… Me refiero a que estoy feliz por el bebé… Pero tengo la sensación de que tú no quieres realmente una relación tal y como ya la entiendo…Siento que sólo buscas excusas para alejarme de ti.

Emily, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿La estaba apartando de su vida?

\- Estoy aquí… - Balbuceó, como si aquello fuera lo único importante en aquel momento.

Morgan sonrió con amargura.

\- ¿Lo estás?... ¿Qué pasa si te pido que regreses conmigo? ¿Qué pasa si te pido que les contemos a todos lo nuestro?

\- ¿Tienes dudas sobre lo que siento por ti?- Le recriminó con un jadeo.

\- No… No tengo dudas…- Le aseveró él- Pero estar enamorado de alguien, y querer compartir tu vida con ese alguien son cosas muy diferentes… En cualquier caso, no has contestado mi pregunta.

Emily estaba tan aturdida que aún tardó unos segundos en recordar a qué se refería.

\- Me comprometí con Clyde a quedarme seis meses… Luego volveré… Creí que lo entendías…Estuviste de acuerdo…

Aquella afirmación hizo que él elevara el tono de su voz. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó frente a ella.

\- ¿De acuerdo, Emily?- Repitió sus palabras con incredulidad- Me ocultaste que estaba embarazada… ¿Crees que hubiera estado de acuerdo si me lo hubieras contado? Ahora, ¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando dices que vas a regresar?... Tú has tomado todas las decisiones por los dos… Pero en lo que respecta a nuestra hija... No voy a ofrecerle un hogar para luego romperlo en pedazos...

Las palabras se le clavaron como cuchillos en su corazón. Se quedó petrificada. Si tenía alguna duda de si estaba implicado en la tarea de ser padre, ahí tenía la respuesta. Estaba claro que su prioridad era su hija. No es que no se alegrara de que fuera así. Para ella, lo principal también era la pequeña, pero aun así le dolían sus dudas a pesar de que sabía que gran parte de aquello lo había provocado ella misma. Se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla. No podía soportar la idea de que Morgan estuviera realmente renunciando a ella.

\- Bueno… Puedes darte por satisfecho…- Le replicó ella de forma cortante- Esta decisión la estás tomando tú solo…

A pesar de sus intentos por mantener el control, Morgan se dio cuenta de la humedad en sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. En su estado, lo último que necesitaba era lo que él le estaba haciendo, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si antes era ella la que necesitaba tiempo, ahora lo necesitaba él.

\- No quiero discutir contigo…- Le dijo en voz baja- Será mejor que duermas… Necesitas descansar.

Esperó por su respuesta, pero Emily se mantuvo con sus ojos clavados en sus manos, así que finalmente Morgan se fue de la habitación.

La mañana no fue mejor que el día anterior. Nada había cambiado respecto a la implicación de Derek en que mantuviera el reposo que el médico le había prescrito. Tan pronto Emily se despertó, Morgan le trajo el desayuno. Sin embargo, la conversación entre ambos se limitó a formalismos torpes, eludiendo cualquier tema más personal.

Emily permaneció todo el tiempo en el dormitorio, plenamente consciente de que Morgan evitaba entrar más de lo imprescindible. La situación se fue volviendo más tensa a medida que pasaban las horas, hasta que llegó el momento en que aquella tortura terminó para ambos.

Afortunadamente, no había habido complicaciones, y Emily se encontraba perfectamente dos días después de la prueba.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al salón. Morgan estaba terminando de hacer su maleta. Estaba claro que no tenía intención de quedarse más tiempo de lo imprescindible. Una sensación de desazón la embargó. Odiaba la idea de que se fuera de aquella forma.

Derek se volvió hacia ella y se quedó contemplándola en silencio.

\- ¿Te vas ya?

Él se encogió de hombros con expresión de disculpa.

\- No tiene sentido que me quede más tiempo… Salvo que no te encuentres bien…

\- No te preocupes… Estoy bien…- Le aseguró ella.

\- Bien…-

Morgan terminó de cerrar la cremallera de su maleta y la dejó en el suelo. Se acercó a ella. Le dolía verla de aquel modo. Sabía que estaba sufriendo y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser él el causante de su tristeza.

Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

\- ¿Estarás bien?...

Emily contuvo sus lágrimas al notar la calidez de su tacto. Lo echaba tanto de menos que resultaba insoportable. Sin embargo, no permitió que sus emociones la traicionaran.

\- Sí… Puedes irte tranquilo… Si necesito cualquier cosa, Clyde podrá ayudarme.

Emily notó el cambio en su expresión. Estaba claro que Clyde no era de su agrado, y ese era el motivo por el que evitaba hablar de él en su presencia. No estaba muy segura de si lo culpaba por su marcha a Londres, o si de algún modo sentía celos de él. Era un terreno en el que no se atrevía a entrar.

Morgan permaneció en silencio. Apartó la mano de su rostro y cogió su maleta. Emily lo acompañó hasta el umbral y se despidieron con un beso torpe en la mejilla. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se dejó caer de espaldas a ésta, permitiéndose finalmente llorar. Derek, por su parte, continuó su camino hasta salir del edificio. Pidió un taxi y le indicó al conductor que lo llevara hasta el aeropuerto. Mantuvo sus ojos en el edificio de apartamentos hasta que quedó fuera de su vista. Luego, se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez recuperarían lo que habían perdido.


	8. Agosto

_¡Hola!. Poco a poco voy hilando esta historia. Muchos gracias a los que habéis permanecido leyéndola. Espero que, dada la situación actual por la que estamos atravesando tantos países, al menos sirva de entretenemiento para los que, como yo, estéis "quedándoos en casa". Mucho ánimo a todos._

**CAPÍTULO 8. AGOSTO.**

Con casi 21 semanas, Emily ya no podía ocultar su estado. Era finales de agosto, y estaba a punto de enfrentar a todos sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Ahora lamentaba no haberse sincerado con ellos antes. Sería una sorpresa para todos y ni siquiera sabía cómo debía comportarse con Morgan en presencia del resto. Seguía llamándola por teléfono regularmente para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero estaba claro que las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas entre ellos, especialmente cuando salía a relucir el tema de su regreso a Estados Unidos.

El único alivio, era que no iría sola. Su equipo en la INTERPOL, llevaba tiempo tras un asesino en serie, y su último movimiento lo había realizado huyendo hacia Estados Unidos. Su responsabilidad profesional había pesado sobre sus problemas personales, si bien le había pedido a Clyde que la acompañara. Al fin y al cabo, y dado que ella estaba retirada de la acción, Clyde tenía tanto conocimiento del caso como ella. Sería una gran ayuda para atraparlo y la perfecta excusa para evitar preguntas demasiado incómodas.

Volver a entrar en las oficinas de la UAC, le provocó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ella. Sus ojos inevitablemente recorrieron los escritorios de sus compañeros, y el suyo propio. Estaban vacíos. Asumió que debían estar reunidos estudiando los informes del caso que les había adelantado.

\- ¿Arrepentida? Aún podemos dar la vuelta y tomar el próximo vuelo a Londres…

Emily se volvió hacia su izquierda. Clyde la observaba con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. El sarcasmo de Clyde no era precisamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

\- No me des ideas, Clyde….

Éste amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Le tendió la mano con complicidad.

\- Venga, vamos… No puede ser peor de lo que te estás imaginando.

Emily tuvo que admitir que llevaba razón. Aceptó su mano y se dejó guiar por él hasta la sala de reuniones. De nuevo se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y después de dar dos tímidos golpes, entró.

Antes de que pudiera balbucear un "hola", se encontró rodeada de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Tan pronto comenzaron los efusivos abrazos, reconoció en ellos las expresiones de sorpresa para las que ya se había preparado. Era imposible que no se dieran cuenta de su estado. Su vientre no sólo era evidente a simple vista, sino que si por la emoción del momento aún no se habían percatado de su embarazo, lo habían hecho al abrazarla.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado centrada en averiguar dónde estaba Morgan, como para darles la explicación que, boquiabiertos, esperaban. No había rastro de él. ¿Realmente había buscado una excusa para no verla?

\- ¿Emily?- Balbuceó J.J., incapaz de pronunciar en alto la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos.

Ella resopló con nerviosismo. Se sentía culpable por no haberles contado antes la verdad. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su vientre. Ahora todas las miradas estaban justo en esa zona, lo cual no la ayudaba a calmarse.

Sintió la mano de Clyde alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Sí, está embarazada… ¿Ahora nos podemos poner a trabajar? Cuando atrapemos a nuestro sudes habrá tiempo para explicaciones….- Con un gesto de la cabeza, señalando hacia la mesa de reuniones.- ¿Vamos?

Emily le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a sus compañeros, aunque la realidad era que pocas veces le había estado tan agradecida a Clyde como en ese momento. Su intervención, evidentemente no había eliminado la curiosidad natural de los agentes, pero al menos la había librado de un momento realmente incómodo. Hotch, carraspeó e instó al resto a que regresaran al trabajo.

Evitó preguntar por Derek. No quería levantar más suspicacias. Sospechaba que era bastante posible que dada la actitud protectora de Clyde, algunos de ellos hubieran asumido que él tenía algo que ver con su estado. Había tomado asiento junto a ella, y cada vez que se producía un silencio embarazoso, éste lo rompía mencionando algún aspecto nuevo del caso.

Aun así, no consiguió evitar las miradas disimuladas del resto.

Estaban realizando el perfil geográfico, cuando la puerta se abrió. Emily contuvo el aliento al ver a Morgan.

\- ¿Por fin te ha soltado Strauss?- Preguntó Rossi con sorna.

Morgan dirigió sus ojos hacia Emily y luego se volvió hacia Rossi.

\- Sí… Siento el retraso….Sólo quería comprobar algunos datos del último caso.

Y de nuevo aquel silencio incómodo.

Clyde se puso en pie, y se apresuró a tenderle la mano.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo- Dijo a modo de saludo- . Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en circunstancias diferentes.

Venciendo su propia inquietud, Emily se puso de pie para recibirlo. Derek, vaciló un instante antes de acercarse a ella, pero finalmente le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo que ambos se esforzaron en que pareciera lo más natural posible.

Morgan, al contrario que el resto, evitó fijarse en su vientre, y tomó asiento junto al resto sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Centrados de nuevo en el caso, nadie volvió a mencionar el tema hasta que dos horas después, hicieron un descanso para despejarse un poco y tomar algo. Rossi y Morgan prepararon café para todos, y lo ofreció a los demás.

-No para mí- Rehusó Emily con amabilidad. Arrugó la nariz cuando le llegó el olor de la bebida. El embarazo había traído una sensibilidad especial para los olores- No puedo soportarlo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, por si alguien lo había olvidado, el tema de su embarazo.

\- Claro…-Titubeó Rossi- ¿Va todo bien?...-Añadió con torpeza. Emily no podía ignorar el hecho de que su insistencia en ocultarles la verdad a sus amigos, era la que la había puesto en aquella situación tan difícil- Quiero decir… El bebé.

\- Sí…- Respondió ella. La culpa se reflejó en su rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar- Siento no habéroslo contado antes… Aún me estoy haciendo a la idea….- Se excusó.

En ese momento, Morgan se acercó con una taza humeante en la mano y se la ofreció. Emily, que aún permanecía sentada en su asiento, lo miró con perplejidad.

\- Es te de jengibre…- Le aclaró.

Por supuesto, él ya había previsto que no tomaría café, y le había preparado la bebida que había estado tomando en el poco tiempo que habían compartido durante las últimas semanas.

\- Gracias…- Susurró ella en voz baja, aceptando la bebida.

Tanto Emily como Morgan, e incluso Clyde, fueron conscientes del cruce de miradas entre los agentes. Morgan no había hecho ninguna mención sobre el embarazo de Emily, y sin embargo, le había preparado justo lo que ella tomaría, sin siquiera preguntarle. No podían evitar relacionar este hecho con la extraña visita de Emily a Estados Unidos dos meses atrás.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada?- Lo interrogó García con extrañeza.

El latido del corazón de Emily se aceleró bajo su pecho. Una cosa era que supieran que estaba embarazada, y otra muy distinta era que supieran que Morgan era el padre.

\- Me enteré hace poco…- Se limitó a responder con vaguedad. Por muy tensas que estuvieran las cosas con Emily no tenía intención de dejarla en evidencia delante del resto.

De nuevo los silencios incómodos. Y de nuevo las miradas curiosas.

Emily notó que el rubor se apoderaba de su mejilla y quiso morir en aquel mismo instante. Por segunda vez, sintió el abrazo de Clyde alrededor de sus hombros, estrechándola contra él.

\- Quería decíroslo en persona…- La justificó Clyde- No le gustan los teléfonos.

En cuanto tuvo ocasión, Emily escapó como pudo con la excusa de ir al baño, lo cual no era realmente una excusa. Sus visitas al servicio, se producían cada vez más a menudo a medida que su embarazo se hacía más evidente.

Justo al salir, la asaltaron García y J.J. Se maldijo a sí misma, por no haberlo previsto con antelación. Era imposible que se quedaran con la intriga.

\- Hotch nos espera…- Les recordó con impaciencia.

Trató de dar un paso, pero las dos rubias se lo impidieron, rodeándola.

\- Hotch puede esperar…- Argumentó J.J.

Emily se dejó caer contra el marco de la puerta del servicio y resopló con resignación.

\- Así que… Morgan ya sabía que estabas embarazada….- Le señaló García- ¿Cómo es que lo supo primero que nadie?... ¿Qué tiene él que ver con ese bebé?- Añadió señalando hacia su vientre.

Por supuesto, la pregunta tenía una intencionalidad evidente que Emily no estaba dispuesta a afrontar en aquel momento.

\- A Morgan se lo conté cuando estuve de visita hace un par de meses...En realidad Clyde fue el primero en enterarse… -No había mencionado a Clyde para que las sospechas se trasladaran a él, sino para evitar que se centraran en Morgan, sin embargo, fue lo primero justo lo que ocurrió- No sé exactamente hacia dónde queréis ir…

J.J. y García compartieron una expresión perpleja.

\- ¿Tú y Clyde?...- La cuestionaron casi al unísono.

Emily contuvo la respiración durante un momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sacarlas de su error? No había forma de que lo hiciera sin que reanudaran el interrogatorio. Y no quería seguir mintiéndoles más.

\- Sé que queréis detalles, pero es un tema personal…- Les explicó en una disculpa- Es algo que tengo que resolver sola… Os prometo que os lo contaré todo más adelante…

Por fin García y J.J. parecieron darse por vencidas, y no insistieron más hasta que resolvieron el caso y atraparon al sudes. Durante ese tiempo, Emily había tratado por todos los medios de mantener la distancia con Morgan. No quería levantar más suspicacias. Al no poder realizar labores de campo, su actividad se limitó a concretar el perfil y colaborar con García desde la Unidad, por lo que no le resultó demasiado difícil. Quería hablar con Derek a solas, antes de regresar a Londres.. Morgan, por su parte, tampoco había hecho ningún intento por acercarse a ella desde su encuentro en la sala de reuniones. A Emily la inquietaba aquella actitud tan fría. No podía entender qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Derek no se sorprendió cuando ella se presentó en su despacho. Al igual que Emily, había estado esperando el momento adecuado. Se levantó para recibirla y le ofreció un asiento.

Emily no estaba cómoda en aquella posición. Cada uno a un lado del escritorio. Se sentía como si estuviera rindiéndole cuentas a su jefe. Se preguntó si Morgan estaba utilizando la mesa para marcar distancias entre ellos.

\- Vuelvo mañana…- Le anunció- Quería hablar contigo antes… Creo que deberíamos contarles al resto lo del bebé…

Morgan sonrió para sí mismo con amargura y se reclinó en la silla.

\- ¿Te refieres a que yo soy su padre?

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su conciencia últimamente no la estaba dejando dormir. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma. Su comportamiento dejaba bastante que desear, y no podía culpar a Morgan por estar molesto.

\- Sí… Me refiero a eso…

Morgan asintió con un leve cabeceo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Clyde irrumpió en la oficina, sin esperar a que nadie lo invitara.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Emily, que ahora lo miraba boquiabierta.

Escuchó resoplar a Morgan. Estaba claro que Clyde seguía sin gustarle.

\- Estamos hablando, Clyde… Por si no te diste cuenta…- Le espetó ella con un gesto de advertencia.

Clyde miró a su alrededor y centró su atención en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas que había en uno de los laterales de la oficina.

\- Bien…- Dijo éste e inmediatamente tomó asiento.- Así podemos hablar los tres tranquilamente.

Emily y Morgan se miraron entre sí. Alarmada, vio como Morgan fruncía el ceño, conteniendo su impaciencia.

\- Ilumínanos, Pascua… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?...- Le inquirió Morgan exasperado.

Clyde sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- De ti nada…- Le aseguró en tono desafectado. Luego se dirigió hacia Emily- Pero me gustaría saber por qué tus amigas creen que soy el padre de tu hija… La rubia de colorines prácticamente me ha amenazado con poner en peligro ciertas partes de mi cuerpo si no asumo mi responsabilidad contigo…

Emily amplió sus pupilas totalmente avergonzada. ¿Realmente habían llegado tan lejos? Su rubor creció cuando Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, con expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué diablos les has contado?- Le recriminó Morgan alzando la voz.

Clyde amplió su sonrisa. Emily lo fulminó con la mirada. Su actuación no había sido casual, había ido hasta allí porque sabía que estaría con Morgan.

Emily balbuceó incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

\- Eso Em…- Añadió Clyde- ¿Qué les has contado?... Porque déjame decirte algo… No es que me importe fingir que tengo que ver algo con eso…- Señaló hacia su vientre- Pero cuando nazca… Será difícil convencerlos de que tengo algún antepasado afroamericano…

Emily ignoró el comentario de Clyde. Una segunda mirada de advertencia, fue suficiente para que éste se acomodara en el sillón y pasara a convertirse en espectador.

\- No les dije nada…- Se excusó ante Morgan- Sacaron de contexto mis palabras… Asumieron….- Continuó con su justificación, que no la llevaba a ningún lado. Finalmente hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró- Señor… No sé cómo me he metido en este lío….- Cuando alzó los ojos, se encontró con los de Morgan, que la observaba estupefacto- Lo siento…. Les contaré la verdad…

Derek se levantó de su asiento y se quedó frente a ella.

\- ¿Para qué?- La cuestionó con dureza- Te vas mañana, ¿no?... Podemos seguir ocultando esto un tiempo más… Quizás hasta que vaya a la Universidad.

Emily abrió la boca para contestar, pero Derek la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Clyde se levantó y lo detuvo en el último momento.

\- Venga chicos….- Intercedió sin perder su ironía- ¿Realmente es tan difícil arreglar esto?- Se volvió hacia Emily- ¿Cuál es el problema?... ¿Que te da vergüenza confesar que te has enrollado con un compañero de trabajo?...- Sonrió para sí mismo, y miró directamente a Morgan- No creo que sea peor que acostarse con un terrorista…. Supongo que eso sí que duele, ¿No, agente Morgan?... Y ni siquiera me atrevería a jurar que no lo disfrutó…

Emily apenas tuvo tiempo de proferir una exclamación ahogada antes de que Morgan hiciera tambalear a Clyde de un puñetazo. Emily se abalanzó para interponerse entre ambos, pero Morgan parecía que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente como para no repetir el golpe. Clyde se había apartado prudencialmente de él, y se había llevado la mano al rostro para comprobar los daños.

\- ¡Eres un cretino!... – Le gritó hecho una furia- ¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?! ¡¿No tienes vida propia?!

Emily simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Absurdamente, Clyde empezó a reír con complacencia. Por un momento, Emily consideró que realmente había perdido el juicio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una cosa sabía segura. Clyde no daba puntada sin hilo.

\- ¿Lo ves, Emily?...Tanta frialdad no era más que una farsa… Le ha faltado tiempo para ir a defender tu honor…- Rió. Dio unos pasos más atrás cuando Morgan trató de acercarse de nuevo a él.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te iguale el otro lado de la cara!, ¡Idiota!- Le amenazó Morgan.

Emily extendió las manos a ambos lados, exasperada. Por fin había comprendido exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Clyde había puesto a prueba a Morgan y éste había caído totalmente en su trampa.

\- ¡Basta ya!- Les ordenó ella- ¡¿Qué tenéis?! ¡¿Cinco años?!

A aquellas alturas, sospechaba que se habían convertido en el centro del espectáculo. Rezó para que los demás estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar los gritos.

Se dirigió primero hacia Morgan.

\- ¡¿No te das cuenta de que está jugando contigo?!

Derek frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Detrás de ella, Emily escuchó cómo Clyde carraspeaba. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- ¡Y tú cállate de una vez! ¡Te lo juro por Dios, Clyde! ¡Si no cierras la boca seré yo misma quien te la cierre!

Morgan resopló, dándose por vencido y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Clyde tomó de nuevo asiento en el sillón y se acomodó en él.

Emily se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla. Desde allí, y para su horror, comprobó que efectivamente el resto del equipo estaba prestando toda su atención hacia lo que ocurría en el interior de la oficina de Morgan

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, e hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así…- Le recriminó con la espalda aún pegada contra la puerta- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... ¿Se supone que me estás ayudando?

Clyde se levantó y se acercó a ella. Su expresión ahora era relajada. Le levantó el mentón con suavidad.

\- Aún está enamorado de ti… ¿No lo ves?... Está celoso. No me soporta…

Emily jadeó y alzó una ceja hacia él. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que Morgan siempre le había asegurado que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, ella no podía evitar sentir dudas al respecto. Más de una vez lo había compartido con Clyde. Estaba claro que su intención había sido ayudarla. El problema era que Clyde rara vez elegía bien los medios.

\- ¿Te resulta extraño?… Incluso yo no te soporto la mayor parte del tiempo…- Apaciguó su enfado y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa- En cualquier caso… Da igual… Mañana regresamos… Y con tu actuación de hoy definitivamente no creo que sea el momento para confesiones al equipo.

Clyde hizo un pequeño mohín, mostrando su desacuerdo.

\- Vas a tener tiempo.- Le reveló encogiéndose de hombros. Emily lo miró sin comprender.- Te quedas…. Eso es lo que venía a decirte.

Emily amplió sus ojos, sorprendida. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- Me comprometí contigo…

Clyde levantó las manos, indicándole que le dejara explicarse.

\- Seguirás trabando para la INTERPOL, pero quiero que te hagas cargo de la oficina de enlace…- Le aclaró.- Emily, estás en la mitad de tu embarazo… Y ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones como para someterte a más estrés… Este es un destino más tranquilo… Además, es evidente que tienes muchas cosas que arreglar aquí… Sé que te gusta ser responsable en tu trabajo… Pero créeme…. Me serás de tanta ayuda aquí como en Londres….Y sinceramente, estás poniendo al límite mi capacidad para consolarte…- Le hizo un guiño y la tomó de las manos- Venga… Acepta mi propuesta… Sabes que rara vez suelo equivocarme…- Continuó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Emily valoró su situación. No podía negar que pese a que le disgustaba reconocerlo, normalmente Clyde solía ver las cosas con mayor claridad que el resto del género humano.

\- Está bien…- Cedió al fin.- Me quedo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Septiembre

**CAPITULO 9. SEPTIEMBRE**

Frente al espejo de su dormitorio, Emily se contempló de perfil. En el último mes, su vientre no dejaba lugar delataba lo avanzado de su embarazo. Acababa de terminar el segundo trimestre para adentrarse en la recta final. Ahora estaba más cansada, aunque se negaba a disminuir sus horas de trabajo. Básicamente se limitaba al papeleo. No es que le gustara especialmente. Prefería la acción en el campo y echaba de menos a sus compañeros de equipo, pero al menos, mantenerse ocupada la ayudaba a dejar a un lado sus problemas personales.

No había tenido demasiadas ocasiones de verse con el resto. El último mes había sido especialmente duro para el grupo de la UAC, que se había visto obligado a viajar de uno a otro Estado casi sin descanso.

Ya había tenido que anular su noche de chicas en tres ocasiones. Lamentaba no poder compartir más tiempo con sus amigas, aunque en su interior, resultaba una alivio escapar de sus preguntas curiosas.

No era extraño. Unas semanas atrás, habían visto a Clyde salir del despacho de Morgan, con una evidente contusión en el rostro. Ninguno de los implicados había querido dar explicaciones al respecto. Parecía que eso era en lo único que eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Desde aquel día, Morgan había estado especialmente hosco con ella, como si la culpara de algún modo del comportamiento de Clyde.

Sabía que Derek estaba esperando algún gesto por su parte que le demostrara que realmente estaba dispuesta a asumir un compromiso conjunto respecto al bebé, incluso si tenía que enfrentarse al resto del equipo y especialmente a Strauss, pero cada vez se sentía más acobardada al respecto. Haber dilatado tanto en el tiempo las explicaciones, no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

Después de desayunar algo ligero, se dirigió al garaje. Tenía una reunión en media hora, y llegaba con retraso. Contrariada, comprobó que había comenzado a llover con fuerza. Condujo a través de las calles mojadas, sorteando el tráfico, sabiendo de antemano que ya debían estar esperándola.

Aún perdida en sus pensamientos, de reojo vio a un ciclista que se había saltado una señal. Pisó a fondo el freno, horrorizada ante la idea de que fuera demasiado tarde para esquivarlo. Suspiró aliviada cuando el vehículo se detuvo con un chirrido, a apenas un metro de distancia. El ciclista se volvió hacia ella con gesto de disculpa y siguió su camino. Emily aún tuvo que esperar a que el temblor de sus manos parara antes de continuar. Finalmente soltó el freno y comenzó a acelerar.

A sus espaldas escuchó un fuerte estruendo y luego un chirrido que cada vez sonaba con más fuerza.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo para sortear la camioneta que, prácticamente derrapando, se dirigía hacia su coche.

Luego vino el golpe. Y unos segundos después, todo se volvió negro.

No fue hasta que despertó en el hospital que recordó lo que había ocurrido. Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de adaptarse a su entorno. Distinguió una figura junto a ella, que hablaba con alguien más. Por su indumentaria, lo identificó como un enfermero.

\- ¿Mi bebé?..- Preguntó angustiada.

Luego, un médico con rostro afable se acercó hasta la cama, la examinó de nuevo y le hizo algunas preguntas para comprobar su estado y el del bebé.

\- Parece que todo está bien…- Le dijo en tono cordial al tiempo que Emily respiraba con alivio- Pero debe mantenerse en reposo durante al menos las próximas ocho semanas, para asegurarnos de que no se produzca un parto prematuro…. Lo ideal es que estuviera tranquila en su casa, pero en el caso de que nadie pueda hacerse cargo de usted… Tendría que recomendar su permanencia en el hospital.

Emily abrió los ojos horrorizada ante la idea. Sabía sin embargo, que cualquiera de sus compañeros se ofrecería de inmediato a convertirse en su enfermero particular y, pese a que no le gustaba la idea de causar molestias a nadie, no estaba en posición de rechazar ofertas.

\- ¿Tiene a alguien que pueda cuidar de usted?

La pregunta la devolvió a la realidad. El médico esperaba su respuesta para actuar en consecuencia. Y ella, a pesar de su relación actual con Morgan, sabía que no permitiría que se quedara con nadie más que con él.

\- Sí… Hay alguien…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. ¿Se habría enterado el equipo de lo que había ocurrido?

\- Sus amigos están ahí fuera- Le informó el doctor, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento- ¿Quiere ver a alguien en particular? No le recomiendo más de dos personas al mismo tiempo. Necesita tranquilidad.

Emily no tenía nada que objetar al respecto. En cualquier caso sólo necesitaba ver a una persona en ese momento.

\- Derek Morgan… Me gustaría hablar con él primero…

Fuera, los agentes esperaba con nerviosismo a que les informaran sobre el estado de Emily. A su llegada al hospital, los médicos habían temido por la vida del bebé y la habitación de Emily se había convertido en un trasiego de idas y venidas del equipo médico. Emily había llegado inconsciente, y hasta donde sabían, no se había despertado.

Hotch y Rossi hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando miraban con preocupación hacia la habitación de Emily. J.J., se había sentado a la derecha de García, tratando de tranquilizarla dado su estado de nerviosismo. A la izquierda de la analista, se había sentado Reid, tan inquieto como el resto, pero sin saber cómo expresarlo.

Morgan había buscado refugio en la fila de asientos contigua a la de los otros tres agentes. En medio del grupo, pero a solas, parecía haberse quedado petrificado. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, y sus ojos no miraban hacia otro lugar que a sus propias manos.

Al igual que el resto, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Emily esperando que alguien saliera y les informara.

Los últimos que habían entrado eran un médico y un enfermero, y llevaban dentro largo rato.

\- No sé por qué tardan tanto…- Dijo repentinamente García, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Creéis que es mala señal?

Las palabras se le atragantaron antes de terminar la frase. Aún tenían demasiado reciente la última vez que casi habían perdido a Emily.

\- Emily está inconsciente- Le recordó Rossi- Hasta que no despierte no podemos estar seguros de nada.

No era lo que ninguno de ellos habría querido escuchar, pero era la única realidad que tenían en aquel instante.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien?

Todos se volvieron hacia Reid, que permanecía con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera tratando de asimilar aun lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿A su madre?- Preguntó Hotch- La avisé… Pero está en Italia. Me ha pedido que la mantenga informada.

Reid negó con la cabeza.

\- No… Me refiero… ¿No deberíamos llamar a Pascua?... Quiero decir…

La pregunta quedó en el aire. A aquellas alturas nadie tenía muy claro cuál era el papel de Clyde en la vida de Emily. El tema de la paternidad del bebé era más una suposición que una certeza, puesto que Emily nunca lo había aclarado y ellos hacía tiempo que habían dejado de preguntar.

\- Lo llamé esta mañana… Lo volveré a llamar en cuanto sepamos algo más.

Todos se volvieron con sorpresa hacia Morgan, que era la primera vez que pronunciaba más de tres palabras seguidas desde que habían llegado.

\- ¿No va a venir?- Preguntó desconcertada J.J., no sólo porque se hubiera quedado en Londres, sino también por el hecho de que había sido Morgan quien hubiera contactado con él. Aún tenían en mente la pelea que habían tenido semanas atrás – Creí que….- Balbuceó. Miró al resto antes de continuar, tan perplejos como ella.- Nosotros creíamos que…

Morgan esbozó una sonrisa amarga y cerró los ojos con un gesto de negación. Luego se volvió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Creíais qué…? ¿Que Pascua estaba involucrado con Emily?- Le devolvió la pregunta con tristeza- Sólo son amigos… Siempre fui yo… El bebé es mío.- Añadió en un alarde de sinceridad. El cansancio y la preocupación habían pesado más que cualquier temor a confesar una verdad que debía haber sido revelada hacía mucho tiempo. Captó de inmediato sus expresiones atónitas. O quizás no tanto- No sé por qué os sorprende…En el fondo siempre lo supisteis…

Los agentes se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué responder. Morgan tenía razón. De algún modo, en el interior de cada uno de ellos, siempre había existido esa duda, pero era más fácil asumir la mentira que la verdad.

\- Pero no estáis juntos…- Apuntó Rossi.

Para todos era evidente que la relación entre Morgan y Emily era tensa, a pesar de lo que se esforzaban por aparentar cierta normalidad. Habían hablado de un posible triángulo amoroso. Era lo más lejos a lo que habían llegado, pero no había ninguna seguridad en nada.

\- No… No estamos juntos…- Reconoció Morgan.

De nuevo todos se habían quedado sin saber cómo consolarlo. Derek parecía abatido, allí, hundido en su asiento. Fue entonces cuando García se levantó y se sentó junto a él. Lo abrazó sin decir una palabra, mostrándole todo su apoyo.

El momento quedó interrumpido cuando de nuevo se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Emily.

Y esta vez, un médico se dirigió hacia ellos. Los agentes se pusieron en pie, expectantes por recibir información.

\- Tanto ella como el bebé están bien…- Les dijo nada más llegar- Sólo necesita descansar.

Seis suspiros de alivio se escucharon al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Podemos verla?- Se apresuró Rossi a preguntar.

\- Dos personas máximo cada vez… Sólo qué….- Recorrió los rostros de los agentes, pero no recordaba el nombre de ninguno- ¿Quién es Derek Morgan?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, García sonrió y señaló hacia él.

\- Emily quiere hablar con usted a solas…

Sin esperar a la aprobación del resto, Morgan se encaminó hacia la habitación de Emily. Se detuvo un momento antes de empujar la puerta. Suspiró con alivio al comprobar que estaba despierta, y aparentemente bien. Al margen de los hematomas en su cabeza causados por el golpe, se la veía serena y tranquila.

Emily esperó a qué él tomara asiento junto a ella.

\- Hola…- Saludó en voz baja- ¿Cómo estás?

Emily sonrió y señaló hacia su cabeza.

\- Sólo un poco dolorida… Pero estoy bien… - Le aseguró, y luego se acarició el vientre- Las dos estamos bien.- Añadió. Trató de interpretar la mirada de Morgan, pero fue incapaz. Se había quedado en silencio con sus ojos fijos en aquella parte de su anatomía- Derek… Lo siento…- Se disculpó sinceramente- Tenías razón todo el tiempo… - Sus ojos se llenaron de humedad mientras se esforzaba en encontrar las palabras adecuadas- No debí…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Morgan la tomó de las manos y las recogió sobre su pecho. Luego se inclinó sobre ella.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más…- Le susurró al oído- Emily… No vuelvas a hacerme esto….- Añadió con la voz quebrada- No he estado tan aterrorizado en toda mi vida…

Su mano viajó hasta su mejilla, suavemente. Sus labios casi se rozaron, pero en el último momento, Morgan se apartó manteniendo sin embargo sus dedos sobre su rostro.

Emily se refugió en sus caricias, besando la palma de su mano.

\- ¿En qué momento nos equivocamos tanto?- Le preguntó con tristeza- ¿En qué momento lo estropeamos?

Derek cerró los ojos, haciéndose la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado hasta aquel punto?

\- No lo sé… Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero perderte…

Aquello era más de lo que ella habría esperado en aquel momento. Su corazón sintió alivio tras escuchar sus palabras. Tal vez habría una oportunidad para ellos, después de todo. En realidad, ¿Qué les separaba más que sus propios miedos?

\- Me han dicho que debo hacer reposo domiciliario… Al menos las próximas ocho semanas… Esperaba que pudieras quedarte conmigo… Como hiciste en Londres…

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

No se hizo esperar.

Morgan se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Claro que me quedaré contigo… - Puso su mano sobre su vientre- Os cuidaré a las dos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Octubre

**CAPITULO 10. OCTUBRE**

\- No puedo creer que García haya organizado todo esto en un día…- Suspiró Emily mientras contemplaba cómo la analista había convertido la decoración de su apartamento minimalista en toda una oda a la maternidad.

J.J., sentada a su lado, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Es García… No creerías que iba a dejarte sin tu fiesta del bebé.

Emily había pasado la última hora abriendo regalos tanto para ella como para el bebé. De algún modo, García había conseguido hacer sitio en su pequeño apartamento para que cupiera todo el equipo con comodidad.

Ahora, la rubia, ya relajada después de un arduo día de trabajo, conversaba alegremente con los hombres del equipo junto a la barra de la cocina, dándole de paso un pequeño respiro a Emily, que por prescripción médica aún debía permanecer en reposo el mayor tiempo posible.

Morgan la había ayudado a acomodarse en el sillón desde primera hora de la tarde, para que pudiera ser testigo de primera mano de las idas y venidas de García.

Las últimas semanas las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos. Derek se había mudado a su apartamento para ayudarla, y estaba pendiente de cada una de sus necesidades. Después de su salida del hospital, definitivamente algo había cambiado. Las discusiones habían cesado, y las conversaciones tranquilas, e incluso las bromas, habían regresado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a ir más allá. Ambos se habían instalado tácitamente en el campo de la amistad, si bien eran conscientes de que los momentos de intimidad, los silencios compartidos y las miradas cómplices eran parte otra vez de su día a día. Posiblemente para quedarse.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Morgan se volvió hacia ella y frunció el ceño con curiosidad cuando la descubrió observándolo.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio y bajó la vista, ligeramente azorada.

\- ¿Y qué tal tú y Derek?

Emily se giró hacia J.J., que ahora sonreía complacida.

De nuevo sus ojos se desviaron a Morgan antes de contestar a su amiga.

\- No lo sé… Supongo que…. Bien….

Instintivamente, sus manos rodearon su vientre, cada vez más abultado, en un instinto protector.

\- ¿Pero…?

Emily suspiró. Siempre había un "pero".

\- No lo sé… No sé si será capaz de confiar en mí… Le hice daño, J.J…- Le confesó con tristeza- Y no lo merecía.

J.J. le tomó la mano y se inclinó sobre ella.

\- Lo que no os merecéis es esta tortura… ¿Por qué no acabáis con esto de una vez? Es evidente que estáis enamorados… Y vais a tener una hija… Es absurda esta situación….

Emily asintió. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero tenía miedo a dar el paso y que Morgan la rechazara.

Ambas miraron de nuevo hacia Derek, que una vez más y por enésima vez recibía las felicitaciones y consejos de los más expertos.

\- Voy a por una copa…- Le dijo J.J. levantándose del sofá- ¿Quieres tomar algo?..

\- Un poco de zumo.

J.J. se dirigió hacia la barra. Desde su posición, Emily la vio saludar al resto, y beber un sorbo de la copa de vino que Rossi le había ofrecido. Luego le dijo al oído algo a Morgan, y acto seguido, éste recorrió la distancia que lo separaba hasta el sofá, sosteniendo un vaso con zumo.

Se sentó junto a Emily, ocupando el lugar que J.J. había dejado.

\- Gracias…- Dijo ella, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de café.

Morgan la estudió con curiosidad.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

Ella asintió.

\- Sólo J.J. haciendo preguntas…

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Sobre nosotros?...- Preguntó certeramente- Me di cuenta de que me observabais…- Añadió cuando Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Se preguntó si aquel momento era el mejor para ser sincera, y deseo tener una copa en la mano con algo que contuviera alcohol, para reunir el valor que le faltaba.

\- Sí…

Morgan sonrió. Esperaba alguna explicación más clarificadora.

\- ¿Y qué opina J.J.?...

Emily se mordisqueó el labio y respiró hondo.

\- Cree que es absurdo lo que estamos haciendo…

Dejó la frase en el aire, incapaz de contarle con más detalle su conversación.

Sin embargo, ahora Morgan estaba más intrigado que nunca. Su ambigüedad estaba produciendo el efecto contrario al que Emily hubiera deseado.

\- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo, Emily?

El tono íntimo y cálido de su voz la perturbó. Contuvo el aliento mientras su corazón se desbocaba sin control.

\- En palabras de J.J…. Torturándonos…

Morgan rió suavemente.

\- Curiosa definición… ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

\- Nada en realidad…- Le confesó. Y era cierto, no había tenido ocasión de responder al comentario de J.J. Sólo le había hecho reflexionar sobre su situación con Morgan. Sus miedos, sus temores, no eran fáciles de verbalizar.

Desvió la vista hacia sus manos, mientras de nuevo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Morgan le acarició el cabello, y le alzó el mentón con delicadeza. Emily se encontró entonces con su sonrisa calmada y comprensiva.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo… Rossi me ha dicho que si continuaba esperando, acabarías escapándote- Bromeó.

Emily sonrió. Podía imaginarse perfectamente al italiano dándole consejos de esa clase.

\- En mi situación actual… Sería difícil que me escapara…- Le recordó, señalando hacia su vientre. Aún le quedaban unas cuatro semanas más de reposo y un mes más para el parto.

Morgan no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse aquel comentario. Podía notar cierto anhelo en su voz que le daba esperanzas de que realmente algo hubiera cambiado. Y Rossi no era el único que le había dado consejos. Todos y cada uno, a su manera, le habían dejado claro que debían darse una oportunidad. Sospechaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo para lograr que se reconciliaran del todo. Y en honor a la verdad, era algo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo desde hacía semanas. Haber estado a punto de perderla por segunda vez le había hecho recapacitar sobre su relación.

Y sobre todas las cosas, odiaba verla triste.

Poco a poco, se habían ido inclinando uno sobre el otro, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Le acarició el rostro, capturando su mirada.

\- Vamos princesa… Estoy aquí… Dime qué es lo que quieres…

Su cuerpo tembló al volver a escucharlo utilizar aquel apodo, tal y como lo había hecho tantas otras veces hacía demasiado tiempo. Era como si de pronto, lo hubiera recuperado, al menos como amigo.

\- Ojalá lo fuera…- Susurró con tristeza. Él la miró perplejo- Ojalá fuera una princesa y todo fuera tan sencillo como en los cuentos….- Continuó, dejando que las palabras salieran solas de su boca- Entonces todo se solucionaría con un simple beso…

Jadeó con nerviosismo, y permaneció en silencio, expectante. Deseando que él hubiera comprendido su mensaje.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Sus manos regresaron durante un momento hacia su cabello, enredando sus bucles entre sus dedos. Emily contuvo la respiración mientras Morgan se acercaba hacia ella, dejando reposar de nuevo su mano sobre su rostro, recorriendo su piel de porcelana.

\- Te equivocas…- Le susurró cálidamente- Creo que no has leído demasiados cuentos de princesas… Si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que lo que se necesita no es un simple beso…- Cerró un poco más la distancia entre ellos, hasta que sus rostros se tocaron como alas de mariposas- Sino un beso de amor.

\- Derek ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Aún le dio tiempo a Emily de balbucear. No podía olvidar que aún sin necesidad de comprobarlo, sabía a ciencia cierta que todo el equipo estaba presenciando aquella escena. No era casual el hecho de que ya no se oyeran conversaciones ni risas. Todo había quedado en silencio.

\- Probar que la magia existe…- Dijo Morgan justo antes de capturar sus labios.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emily sintió que sí, que tal vez la magia existía después de todo. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos, en aquel Hotel de las Vegas; y luego todos aquellos momentos en los que inútilmente trataron de mantenerse alejados el uno del otro; y supo que allí, entre aquellos brazos que ahora la rodeaban, era el único lugar donde realmente quería estar.

Cuando por fin se separaron, aún se quedaron mirándose, magnetizados el uno por el otro, hasta que se percataron de que todo continuaba en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?...- Preguntó Emily.

El rincón donde supuestamente debería haber un grupo de perfiladores entusiasmados con su reconciliación, estaba ahora sorprendentemente vacío.

Derek sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Por una vez habían decidido ser discretos. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían podido convencer a García para que se marchara, pero de algún modo lo habían logrado.

\- Creo que se han ido…

Emily abrió la boca, desconcertada.

\- Oh…- Balbuceó conteniendo la risa.- Definitivamente la magia existe… Si no, no veo cómo han podido sacar a García de aquí…- Añadió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

De nuevo permanecieron en silencio, conscientes ahora de que finalmente habían aceptado ser valientes con lo que sentían.

\- ¿Y ahora qué…?- Preguntó Emily con timidez. Aún estaba asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, aún sentía miedo.

\- Ahora…- Morgan se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña estantería del salón, donde Emily guardaba sus libros y películas más preciadas. Rebuscó entre ellos, y sacó una pequeña cajita. Luego regresó al sofá y se sentó de nuevo, bajo la mirada perpleja de Emily- Me gustaría darte mi regalo… No es para el bebé… Es para ti.

Emily sostuvo con cuidado la cajita entre sus manos. Era de color rojo y estaba adornada con un pequeño lazo del mismo color.

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo… Es suficiente con lo que has hecho por mí durante estas semanas.

\- Sólo ábrelo… Espero que te guste…

Más intrigada de lo que quería reconocer, abrió la cajita, descubriendo su contenido.

Era un colgante con una estrella.

Lo sacó con delicadeza de la caja.

\- Derek… Es precioso…- Jadeó sin aliento, sin poder apartar la vista de la joya.

\- Recordé tu historia sobre los dos enamorados y la estrella…

Emily alzó los ojos hacia él, impresionada por el hecho de que él no hubiera olvidado aquella fábula que una vez había relatado al equipo mientras volaban en el jet. En aquella ocasión, Reid básicamente había roto todo el romanticismo con su mente científica. Nunca sospechó que para Morgan había sido diferente.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme?...- Le pidió recogiéndose el pelo a un lado para que tuviera mejor acceso. Morgan se levantó y se sentó detrás de ella. En un momento, lucía el colgante sobre su cuello.

Permaneció allí, con sus manos posadas sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué has elegido ese colgante…?- Susurró Emily, sintiendo el cálido tacto de sus dedos en su piel. Se acababan de reconciliar, pero aquel regalo lo había comprado con anterioridad. ¿Lo había hecho sólo porque creía que a ella le iba a gustar? ¿O quizás porque ya tenía en mente algo más?. Tenía que saberlo- ¿Qué significa para ti?...

Lo siguiente que notó, fueron los labios de Morgan sobre su cuello.

Se volvió hacia él, y de nuevo se fundieron en un beso.

\- Significa que ya he resuelto el rompecabezas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Noviembre

**CAPÍTULO 11. NOVIEMBRE**

\- ¿Desean algo más?

Estaban sentados en una pequeña cafetería cercana al apartamento de Emily. Apenas hacía unos días que había terminado con el reposo domiciliario que le habían prescrito, y era la primera vez que salía en dos meses de su casa, a excepción de las visitas al obstetra.

\- No, gracias… Es todo por ahora- Le dijo Emily al camarero que acababa de servirles el desayuno.

Morgan contempló el plato de huevos fritos, bacon y salchichas que había pedido Emily. Contuvo la risa cuando la vio devorar el primer bocado con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que llevara semanas sin comer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

\- Nada…- Respondió Morgan alzando una ceja hacia ella- Un desayuno muy saludable…- Se mofó.

Su observación no impidió que Emily le diera un segundo bocado a las salchichas.

\- Las proteínas son necesarias…

Masticó con fruición y regresó al plato.

\- Ya… No sé si es tan necesario que vayan adornadas con una cantidad ingente de calorías…

Morgan supo que estaba en problemas en cuanto ella se detuvo en seco. Casi pudo escuchar los engranajes de su mente preparándose para el contraataque.

Dejó a un lado el tenedor y el cuchillo y torció los labios con evidente disgusto.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda?

En un principio, Morgan se quedó en silencio. ¿Había siquiera una respuesta correcta para eso? Estaba de ocho meses. Por supuesto que su vientre a aquellas alturas se había convertido en lo primero que cualquiera se fijaba en cuanto la veía. Pero ni bajo tortura lo habría dicho en voz alta. Cuando le había hecho el comentario sobre su desayuno, ni por un instante lo había relacionado con su peso, sino como una broma a la dieta saludable que su médico le había aconsejado. Dieta que por otro lado, Emily había seguido a rajatabla más que nada porque durante su encierro había sido Morgan el encargado de su comida. Ahora que se había visto liberada, estaba claro que había decidido celebrarlo con lo más calórico de la carta.

\- Por supuesto que no, princesa… - Le aseguró con un carraspeo- Estás preciosa… Como siempre…

Ella sonrió con satisfacción, a sabiendas de que Morgan estaba tratando por todos los medios de enmendar su error.

\- Ya me lo parecía…

Y de nuevo se centró en el único objeto de su interés. El bacon grasiento remojado en el huevo.

Morgan optó entonces por limitarse a contemplarla comer, guardándose cualquier comentario mordaz para sí mismo. Sabía que, en cuanto saciara su apetito volvería a hacer la Emily razonable con la que podía tener una conversación sin que acabara acorralado en la esquina del ring. No podía reprochárselo, al fin y al cabo tenía la mitad de la responsabilidad de que ella estuviera en aquel estado.

Esperó a que Emily terminara de comer, antes de proponerle dar un paseo. Se dirigieron al parque que había junto a la cafetería. Caminaron junto al borde de un pequeño lago pero la falta de ejercicio de las últimas semanas y el embarazo le estaban pasando factura. En el pequeño recorrido, Emily se había detenido en varias ocasiones con evidente gesto de incomodidad, así que finalmente optaron por sentarse en un banco.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Emily se había quedado abstraída mirando las pequeñas ondas que hacía el agua del estanque.

Se volvió hacia él y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Pensaba que si me hubieran dicho hace un año que íbamos a estar aquí…Así..- Acarició su vientre.- No me lo habría creído…

Morgan dejó un beso sobre su frente y la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo…No cambiaría este momento por ningún otro…

Ella asintió. Se movió en el asiento y volvió a refugiarse en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?

\- No lo sé…- Dijo Morgan- Supongo que las cosas suceden cuando tienen que suceder…

De nuevo, Morgan notó cómo Emily se removía contra él. Ahora sin embargo, le pareció que con cierta tensión.

\- ¿Estás bien?...

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hablando de que las cosas suceden cuando tienen que suceder…

Derek tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué se refería. Sólo cuando la vio morderse el labio con fuerza, y llevarse la mano al vientre captó la indirecta. Sus ojos se ampliaron por la impresión.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas encontrándote mal?

Emily se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente.

\- Más o menos cuando iba por la segunda salchicha…

Morgan abrió la boca definitivamente alarmado.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?...- Le preguntó entre balbuceos. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar antes que su mente, y se levantó del asiento para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- ¿Y desperdiciar la comida más deliciosa que he probado en semanas?...- Señaló ella con naturalidad- Eso no iba a pasar de ninguna de las maneras… - Continuó mientras se dejaba guiar por Derek en dirección hacia el apartamento.

En aquel momento, Morgan se recriminó a sí mismo haber optado por ir andando en lugar de ir en coche hasta la cafetería.

\- ¿Crees que podrás llegar hasta el garaje?...

No podía negar que Emily estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la entereza. Por su expresión era evidente que sentía dolor, pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Tenía que admitir que parecía más tranquila que él.

\- Bueno… Las contracciones son cada cinco minutos…

\- ¡¿Cada cinco minutos?!- Jadeó Morgan. Había leído lo suficiente en internet como para saber que esa era la señal clara de que había que ir corriendo al hospital- ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!...

Emily lo miró de reojo con incredulidad.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora…- Le respondió sin perder la calma. Se detuvo un momento y le dio un beso en los labios- Derek… Tranquilo… Todo está bien… Estoy de 37 semanas. Nuestra hija está perfectamente y dentro de unas horas… Espero que pocas…- Continuo, torciendo el gesto- La tendrás entre tus brazos… Así que… Disfrutemos cada momento… ¿De acuerdo?

Sus palabras lo hicieron recobrar la serenidad. Al menos hasta que llegaron al coche. Una vez en el hospital, y con el dolor intensificándose cada vez más, volvieron los nervios y las emociones.

Tres horas después, tal y como le había vaticinado Emily, tenía a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos.

Y Morgan habría jurado que jamás había visto en su vida a un bebé tan perfecto.

Dejó la niña en brazos de su madre, aun recuperándose del parto.

\- Ahora sí que detendría el tiempo…- Susurró Derek a su lado.

Emily sonrió, mientras estrechaba a la pequeña junto a su corazón.

\- Creo que a partir de hoy, querrás detener el tiempo muchas veces…

Morgan sabía que tenía razón. Cada momento con su hija, cada paso, cada logro, sería de ahora en adelante una instantánea para recordar.

Tomó la pequeña mano de la niña entre sus dedos.

\- Deberíamos ponerle un nombre…- Le recordó él. Habían barajado varios pero no se habían decidido por ninguno. Morgan quería llamarla Emily, pero ésta se había negado. Finalmente habían decidido esperar a verla.

\- Elígelo tú…- Le ofreció ella finalmente.- Salvo el mío…

Morgan se detuvo a contemplar las finas líneas del rostro de su hija. Las pequeñas arrugas de recién nacido que aún tardarían un tiempo en desaparecer. Sus ojos cerrados, adormecidos como si estuviera todavía en el vientre materno. Su pequeña boca perfecta, tan igual a la de Emily.

\- Emma… - Dijo al fin- No es tu nombre… Pero tiene el mismo diminutivo… Además…. Es igualita a ti.

Emily sonrió, aceptando su decisión.

\- Emma…- Repitió- Me gusta….

Morgan carraspeó, llamando su atención.

\- Ahora queda lo más difícil…

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

\- Llamar a García…- Bromeó.

Emily suspiró. Tenían la ventaja de que la niña había nacido varias semanas antes de su fecha de parto, por lo cual no había aún nadie preguntando cada cinco minutos si ya había llegado el momento.

\- Creo que el equipo puede esperar un poco más…- Le propuso dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Y permanecieron allí, embriagados en el rostro del pequeño milagro que había llegado para completar sus vidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Diciembre

**CAPITULO 12. DICIEMBRE**

\- Feliz Navidad.

Despertarse con un beso día de Navidad, era el mejor regalo que hubiera podido desear. Emily abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando vio a Morgan sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una ramita de muérdago.

\- Feliz Navidad…. Aunque realmente no necesitabas eso…

Morgan volvió a dejar un beso en sus labios.

\- Lo sé… Pero quería ver tu sonrisa la primera mañana de Navidad que nos despertamos juntos.

Emily lo atrajo hacia ella, devolviéndole de nuevo el beso. Luego, inevitablemente, sus ojos se dirigieron a la cuna que, por comodidad, habían decidido dejar en su dormitorio. Emma dormía plácidamente, ajena a las costumbres de ese nuevo mundo al que había llegado sólo unas semanas antes.

\- No puedo creer que no se haya despertado en toda la noche…- Señaló ella con asombro.

Frunció el ceño cuando Morgan comenzó a reír con suavidad.

\- La única que ha dormido toda la noche eres tú- Le informó dándole un toque juguetón en la nariz- Se ha despertado dos veces… Pero estabas tan cansada que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Ella abrió la boca aún sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?... Acordamos que nos turnaríamos…

Morgan se encogió de hombros y luego le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

\- Bueno… Solo trataba de compensarte… La peor parte te la llevaste tú con el parto…

Emily entornó los ojos, torciendo el gesto.

\- Con el parto… El reposo… Las náuseas…- Comenzó a recitar- Definitivamente de aquí en adelante te levantarás tú siempre por la noche.

Su discusión se vio interrumpida por un pequeño gemido.

Sonrieron en silencio mientras decidían quien debía acudir. Emily se adelantó a Morgan, antes de que se levantara de la cama.

\- Está bien… Creo que te toca descansar, papá….- Apuntó con diversión.

Se incorporó y se acercó a la cuna. Emma apenas estaba desperezándose, pero Emily conocía de sobra la causa. Tenía hambre, y no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que comenzara a llorar. En las últimas semanas se habían convertido en unos expertos padres primerizos, compartiendo todos los cuidados del bebé. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Emily había conseguido ganarle la batalla al extractor de leche, para poder mantener la lactancia materna cuando no estaba disponible el envase original.

Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, acunándola junto a su pecho.

Pronto la niña saciaba su apetito, con absoluta destreza.

Emily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Morgan, quien observaba embelesado la escena. Aún le resultaba extraño ver a Emily convertida en madre, aunque no más extraño que verse a sí mismo convertido en padre.

Sus vidas se habían convertido en un auténtico torbellino, y aún no habían terminado de asimilar los cambios. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habría cambiado absolutamente nada.

Después de la emoción inicial, el equipo les había dado un poco de espacio para que se acostumbraran y disfrutaran de la pequeña familia que habían creado. Aun así, tanto Emily como Morgan sabían que estarían allí siempre que los necesitaran.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplándola mientras comía, y cuando terminó, Emily comprobó su pañal. Aún estaba seco, por lo que asumió que Morgan la había cambiado la última vez que se había despertado. Así que la dejó de nuevo en la cuna, donde continuó durmiendo plácidamente.

En lugar de regresar a la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Le preguntó Morgan con un mohín. Había planeado pasar gran parte de la mañana en la cama. Ya habían hecho las compras de Navidad, decorado el árbol y adornado la casa.

Sorprendentemente Emily, que no era la mayor fan de la Navidad, lo había dejado a él y a García, que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos con entusiasmo, convertir su casa en la segunda residencia de Santa Klaus.

\- Ahora vuelvo... Tengo un regalo para ti.

Contuvo la risa cuando escuchó a Morgan protestar desde la cama.

\- Creía que tú eras mi regalo…

Entornó los ojos y continuó su camino. Había escondido bien todo lo que había preparado para aquel día, mientras García se llevaba a Derek de compras. Desde hacía tiempo, tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de que sus vidas eran perfectas tal y como eran, le debía algo a Derek. Necesitaba que él estuviera seguro por completo de que ella no albergaba ninguna duda de que quería una vida con él.

Regresó poco después con una caja entre las manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Morgan con curiosidad mientras abría la cajita.

Estrechó sus ojos cuando comprobó que no eran más que unas sencillas piezas de cartulina, con algunos trazos en rojo. Sostuvo una de ellas frente a sus ojos y la observó con interés. Era evidente que no lo había comprado. Aquello era algo que había hecho Emily. No pudo evitar relacionarlo con el día en que le había regalado el colgante con la estrella, que Emily prácticamente no se quitaba nunca, y con aquella historia que habían convertido en suya.

-¿Es un puzle?- Adivinó.

Ella sonrió.

\- A ver si eres capaz de resolverlo.

Se miraron brevemente antes de que Derek se pusiera manos a la obra. No eran más que una docena de piezas, pero la curiosidad era tal que Morgan concentró toda su atención en dar con la solución.

Pronto averiguó que no había ningún dibujo escondido detrás de él. Era una frase. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza a medida que las palabras se revelaban frente a él.

Se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra cuando leyó la frase completa.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Cuando levantó la vista hacia Emily, ésta sonreía expectante.

En lugar de contestar, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

\- ¿No quieres esperar a que te lo pida de rodillas?...- Bromeó, acariciando su rostro.- Eres una mujer muy poco corriente… Emily Prentiss…

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, de forma traviesa, con la total seguridad de que ya tenía el "si".

\- Habría jurado que eso era lo que te gustaba de mí…- Replicó en voz baja- En cualquier caso… Si quieres jugar a las damas y a los caballeros… Te diré que no es muy educado hacer esperar a una dama… Aún no me has respondido.

Morgan simuló pensarlo durante unos instantes, como si realmente tuviera algo que decidir.

\- Con una condición- Dijo al fin, con un gesto fingidamente circunspecto.

Ella abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Me vas a poner condiciones?...- Le reprochó de forma juguetona- Está bien… ¿De qué se trata?

Morgan inspiró profundamente, haciéndose el interesante.

\- De que al menos me dejes comprarte un anillo… Es lo menos que un caballero puede hacer por una dama que le ha pedido matrimonio.

Ella se echó a reír. Por supuesto, esa parte se la había dejado a él.

\- Creo que podré soportarlo…

Morgan tomó su rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Entonces… Acepto convertirme en el Sr. Prentiss…- Bromeó.

Emily sonrió antes de que sus labios se encontraran como tantas otras veces lo harían durante el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
